


Full time student, Part time worker and Idol girlfriend?

by im_yeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, its supposed to be cute but idk i might be mean later, jinsol is an idol and chuu is oblivious to everything, she goes overseas all the time and chuu is like 'haha have fun!'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_yeojin/pseuds/im_yeojin
Summary: Jiwoo didn’t know when she filled out her job application that she’d be feeding a pretty girl free sausages.Oh and that this girl was a famous idol.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 49
Kudos: 223





	1. Rolling Sausage Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> I drunk wrote this the whole

  
  


Jiwoo’s eyes were droopy and her back was slouched, she yawns and then starts blinking fast to stop the burn. Her unfinished homework that she promised to do laying on her work counter. She often worked the graveyard shift at her 7 Eleven job, these hours were more practical for her since she had afternoon college classes.

The bell attached to the front door rings and Jiwoo blinks again before grabbing her book and sliding it in the counter, away from any customer's eyes. A girl walks in with a face mask and baseball cap on her head. In all honesty, the girl looked really suspicious as she browsed through the aisle; the way she would tug her cap more down and constantly looked back as to make sure no one was following her.

_Oh my god. This person is going to steal and I’m too scared to tell her no. I’m going to get so fired._

Jiwoo shifts uncomfortably behind the counter and she’s suddenly wide awake. The customer makes eye contact with her and Jiwoo shifts her gaze. If she didn’t see the girl steal then it wouldn’t be her fault, right? Logic. It was the only logic.

The  _thief’s_ hands are full with ramen cups and she starts to walk towards Jiwoo, her head down and sets it on the counter. Jiwoo looks up and then back down to the assorted flavors before scanning them.

Okay, maybe she wasn’t a thief or whatever.

It’s two in the morning the next day when the same girl walks in with the same face mask and ball cap. The girl takes a quick look at Jiwoo before immediately walking to the ramen aisle. When she walks towards her with arms full again, Jiwoo smiles “Wow, did you already finish the ones from yesterday?”

She hears a small laugh come from the girl “Yeah, kind of. Me and my….friends are working late and we got hungry.” The hat is tugged more down again and Jiwoo just thinks the girl is being shy.

There’s a beeping sound every time Jiwoo uses the gun to scan “And they just let you come by yourself? It’s really late…” she tries to make conversation, mainly because she hasn’t had any human interaction in the past two hours. Jiwoo was all about making small talk.

“I work close by and I lost a game so I had to be the one to pick up.”

“What game?”

“Rock-Paper-Scissors.”

Jiwoo nods her head and mutters the total as she bags the food. Once the girl pays Jiwoo holds up the bag “Well I hope you don’t lose next time. Try not to see me too much, alright?” Jiwoo smiles at her, almost teasingly.

The girl finally looks up to meet her eyes and she takes the bag out of her hand “I’ll try not to.” She walks towards the door, the bell ringing and looks back “You know, you’re not too bad on the eyes. I wouldn’t mind losing a game every once in a while.”

Jiwoo doesn’t know why that sleazy compliment made her smile reach her cheeks and the heat rise up to her head. She had a feeling that the girl wouldn’t look too bad on the eyes too.

Jinsol is her name and Jiwoo bribes it out of her two weeks into the girl constantly going into her 7 Eleven during questionable times throughout the night. “If I tell you my name...I get to have the sausage stick that’s probably...not even good..anymore?” The sausage was rolling under the lightbulb that kept it hot- warm at the most.

“Well when you say it like that, it doesn’t sound that great of a deal.” Jiwoo playfully rolls her eyes with a shit eating grin “Besides, it doesn’t go bad until like another thirty minutes. You got time.”

The girl nods her head slowly as if she’s seriously considering it “You do bring up valid points, Miss Jiwoo.”

“You see! It’s not fair that you know my name because of my name tag. Isn’t it weird that you come in every time, greeting me but I can’t say it back?” She gives the puppy eyes, when in doubt use them.

“Ahhh…” she drags out and looks back to the rolling sausage “But I’m on a diet…”

Jiwoo looks bewildered and she dramatically looks the girl up and down “ _You_ ? On a diet? You’re already skinny! You know what, forget it. I’m giving you this sausage anyways.” The smaller marches over, grabbing the tongs and putting the greasy sausage on a napkin “Courtesy of 7 Eleven’s employee Kim Jiwoo. Haha don’t snitch on me.” She adds nervously while covering her name tag as if the girl doesn’t already know her name.

The girl closes her eyes and smells the sausage, her mouth watering and is clearly in a dilemma. “Thanks 7 Eleven’s employee Kim Jiwoo. My name is Jinsol.” Jiwoo beams at this, now they felt like friends in an odd way.

-

Jiwoo snuggles into her pillow while Chaewon was shaking her awake “Come on, Jiwoo. Get up.” Jiwoo turns away and shuts her eyes close. Class really kicked her ass today, all she needed was five more minutes.

“We are not doing this today.” Chaewon huffs and pulls the blanket off the girl “You’re going to be late so hurry up and get ready.”

The older groans but gets up anyway. Her sleeping schedule was all over the place, if she wasn’t at school she was sleeping and if she wasn’t sleeping she was at work. Jiwoo doesn’t know how she manages to eat in between but hey she makes do (okay maybe she eats on the job).

Jiwoo hurriedly puts her hair in a ponytail, some jeans and her work vest buttoned. When she puts on her shoes, one finger inside trying to slip it on “Do you want me to bring you back anything?” She looks at Chaewon, who was walking around the house in a puffy coat and house slippers.

Chaewon makes a scrunched up face and shakes her head, making her way to their couch. Park Chaewon was her roommate, they were always really good friends in middle school and kept in contact since. The blonde haired girl wasn’t in college and worked at her girlfriend’s family cafe. They had the  _best_ cupcakes.

Three hours into her shift and no customers in the last hour, Jiwoo decides she can’t fight it anymore and picks up her favorite ramen. Spicy Chicken flavor was so good and she couldn’t wait to have her first meal of the day.

Midway into taking a bite, the door rings and Jiwoo’s eyes basically pop out in panic. She could tell Jinsol was smiling by the way her eyes were curving “Well Miss Jiwoo, that looks tasty.” she raises an eyebrow and walks over with her hands in her leather jacket.

Jiwoo awkwardly finishes chewing her food but doesn’t mind the teasing, she’s glad that if she was going to get caught by a customer it was by Jinsol.

When Jinsol reaches the counter and even though her face is still flushed after being caught, Jiwoo offers some to her “Do you want to try? It’s my favorite.”

Jinsol swallows the saliva that was flooding her mouth, she was on a diet and she’d get into trouble if she gained weight. But boy did it look so good. The other problem was taking off her mask, would Jiwoo freak out once she revealed her face? The idol really liked coming to this convenience store that was close to her company’s building.

Jiwoo gives her an encouraging smile and she picks up some noodles with her chopsticks, offering it to the taller. Jinsol gives her a look that the Jiwoo doesn’t quite understand and hesitantly pulls her face mask down and waits for a reaction. Jiwoo just smiles and Jinsol just thinks,  _wow she must be really cool about meeting celebrities_ .

Jinsol moans with her eyes closed once she tastes the noodles, she might’ve found her new favorite “You see! I told you it was good!” The smaller almost looks proud and offers more to her.

Jinsol just shakes her head with a small smile and backs away slowly “I’ll just get my own.” Motions with her hands “You go ahead and eat up.” 

Jinsol lingers around after paying and when the girl turns to leave Jiwoo looks down with a small blush on her face “Hey Jinsol….you’re like really pretty.”

Lingering around after paying later soon turned into the two of them eating ramen bowls together. At first, Jiwoo offered the both of them to sit at the counter by the glass window and Jinsol furrows her eyebrows before shaking her head. It was more comfortable for her to eat at Jiwoo’s work counter, or that’s what she claims and the younger doesn’t question her.

The older is always nice to her and super sweet and always looks so so good and oh yeah Jiwoo thinks she’s cool or whatever. One month later, Jinsol comes in looking embarrassed with two girls clinging to her side. Jinsol manages to shrug them off two steps into the store and Jiwoo laughs at this. 

Jinsol looks at the two girls and nods her head in the direction of the snack aisle. She didn’t even have to say anything as the girls excitedly made their way over “Hey Jiwoo.” She goes closer to the counter, leaning an arm on it “Sorry, these are my friends and when they put me in a bad mood…. just co-workers.”

“That’s really mean!” one of the girls overhears.

“Have you eaten?” Jinsol looks at her with shining eyes and Jiwoo feels bad because she has in fact already eaten.

She grins sheepishly “Uh yeah sorry. I ate before coming in today.” Chaewon’s girlfriend had brought in take out and she had enough time to eat before going in “But I did put in some fresh sausages for you, just give me a sec.” 

Jiwoo grabs a sausage and hands it to Jinsol just as the other two approached them “It’s on the house.” Jiwoo winks and there’s a gasp coming from the girl with a purple face mask.

“Is that why you’re always offering to get the snacks? Because the pretty worker gives you free sausages? That’s so messed up.” Jinsol rolls her eyes at the younger’s accusation, pulls her mask down and eats it in front of the two. The two exchange a set of looks as Jinsol chews, they couldn’t believe she casually showed her face to the worker and it seemed like the girl didn’t have a reaction to it either.

Jiwoo jumps a little, cutely fixing her bangs and smiles at them “That’s okay! I have more.” She turns and grabs two more sticks and sticks her arms out to offer it to Jinsol’s friends, not wanting them to feel left out.

They both look surprised and Jinsol cheekily smiles, still chewing but urges them to take it. The girl with the red face mask lowers it slowly and eyes Jiwoo, who just blinks and wonders what’s taking so long. The three start eating and Jiwoo’s glad that Jinsol brought her friends because this is the most people she’s had in the store at once in a long time.

As she scans the items she looks up “My name is Jiwoo by the way.”

“Ooooh if we’re doing first name bases then you can just call me Yerim.” Yerim smiles brightly and it makes Jiwoo forget that what the girl had said was actually kind of weird. 

“Jungeun.” the other girl gives a friendly smile before turning to Jinsol “At least now I know why Jinsol is always insisting on doing a snack run.”

“I know! That sausage was so good.”

“I wasn’t talking about the sausage Yerim….” Jinsol nudges Jungeun with her elbow and her face turns a lighter shade of pink. Jiwoo doesn’t know what’s happening so she just awkwardly smiles “Hey you guys ahead and go back to the company. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Right...sure thing. Thanks for the snack Jiwoo. It was really good.” Jiwoo nods at Jungeun’s compliment and waves them off as they pull their masks back up and leave out the door.

“They were really nice.”

Jinsol frowns and leans even more on the counter, her finger drawing shapes “So um Jiwoo….I’m going out of the country for work aaaaand I really like talking to you...so can I um maybe get your number?”

There’s a tingling feeling going through Jiwoo’s chest all the way to her head and her smile widens. She hopes Jinsol is asking for her number in a romantic way because she’s been crushing on the girl for quite some time now. Jiwoo leans closer to the taller, whispering her number and the girl panics “No wait! Let me get my phone out!”

Once Jinsol puts in her number she hides what she puts as Jiwoo’s contact name and puts her phone back in her pocket. “I’ll text you later Jiwoo. I can’t wait to come back to visit you.” Jinsol gives her a shy smile and straightens her back “I’ll see you, okay?”

-

**Jinsol 💙:**

heyyy jiwoo it’s me jinsol 

**Me:**

hey!! how was ur flight??

**Jinsol 💙:**

it felt really long and dragged on

i hope ur not missing missing me too much haha

Bc im kinda missing my fav worker 👉🏻👈🏻

**Me: **

😳😳

miss having someone to eat with too 💓

**Jinsol 💙:**

I’ll treat u to a meal when I come back!

I gtg I’ll text u when I can ❤️

  
  


-

Jinsol texts her all the time when she’s not busy and Jiwoo can’t help but smile while rolling around in her bed when the girl sends her something even remotely flirty.

And work….was not the same without the girl popping in every other day. Her days seem longer without the presence of her crush but at least now she can get some more homework done.

“Alright.” Chaewon throws herself on the bed, scooting closer to the older “I was trying to mind my business but I can’t. Who are you talking to?”

Jiwoo blushes and brings her phone closer to her chest, squealing once Chaewon reaches for her phone playfully. She laughs “Stop!” And her friend pushes her on the shoulder “Okay okay!”

The blonde stops pestering her and waits with a glint in her eyes. “So.” Jiwoo purses her lips “There’s this girl..” at the mention of ‘girl’ Chaewon is practically shaking in excitement “Who comes to 7 Eleven during my shifts and she’s just been kind of talking to me during my shifts.”

“You’re screwing a girl that comes to visit you during work?” Chaewon loves the way that Jiwoo’s face instantly turns red and she laughs when she gets shoved away.

“We are not!” Jiwoo’s voice gets smaller “...screwing…” and now she can’t help but think of Jinsol in that way. Would Jinsol even want to do that sort of stuff with her? “Her name is Jinsol and she works at a company down the street from where I work.”

Chaewon gets excited by herself and she shakes Jiwoo by her shoulders “Oh my god, does she work at BBC?” Jiwoo doesn’t know how her friend knew of this company because when Jinsol mentioned it a couple of times during their late night conversations, she’d just nod her head and acted like she knew what her crush was talking about.

“Yeah she does.”

Chaewon slumps against her body and kicks her feet “That’s so cool, I wish I had her job.” A gasp and she covers her mouth “Do you think she’s met ⅓?”

“Um why do you say that?”

Her friend looks at her like she’s stupid “Because that’s their entertainment company, duh.” ⅓ was an idol group that Chaewon was currently obsessed with. Sometimes Jiwoo hums to their songs when Chaewon is blasting it during their cleaning days. Hyejoo even took her to their first concert for their anniversary (even though Hyejoo was a fan of another group). 

Now that she mentions it, Jinsol was probably staff and that’s why she had to leave the country to accompany whatever schedule was going on. “I’ll ask her next time.”

  
  


-

**Me:**

hey jinsol 🥰 how was work?

**Jinsol 💙:**

so tiring but rehearsals went great and just got done

how was school?

**Me:**

ahaha let’s not talk about that

school is...stinky

**Jinsol 💙:**

wow u have a way with words 😍

**Me:**

oh yeah 

before I forget since u mentioned rehearsals…

**Jinsol 💙:**

yeah?? Lol

**Me:**

have u met ⅓?????

**Jinsol 💙:**

yeah they’re my friends haha

why

**Me:**

nothing 😅😅 it’s just my friend is their fan

I was just wondering 

**Jinsol 💙:**

Is ur friend my fan?? ☹️

**Me:**

she will be after she finds out ur their friends lol

**Jinsol 💙:**

hey jiwoo…

let’s just keep this between us two..

okay??

**Me:**

of course 💓

**Jinsol 💙:**

thank u ❤️❤️❤️❤️

  
  


-

Holy shit, she’s going to drop out.

Jiwoo is trying to block out the noise but she finds herself humming along. Her head moving left to right and Hyejoo laughs, looking at Chaewon who was fixing their food display. The raven haired girl wiggles her eyebrows “Look Chae, I told you Jiwoo was coming to the dark side with me.”

Chaewon stops and stands up straight, hands on her hips. She looks genuinely upset “What the heck Jiwoo! You’re not supposed to like any other groups besides ⅓!”

She should’ve known it was a bad idea to come study at Hyejoo’s cafe. She doesn’t ever actually study and Jiwoo does this to herself every time she agrees to make a visit. Her logic is,  _Hye will give me free cupcakes therefore food for my brain. I use my brain to study. I have a brain_ . She does get the cupcake that she craves once a week but at what cost? If it’s not one of the two bothering her, it’s Hyejoo blasting music from her favorite group. When she wants to be mean she doesn’t let Chaewon play any of her music.

Honestly, she doesn’t put much of a fight on studying. More of the fact that she can use them as an excuse for doing bad but they don’t need to know that. Hyejoo has been playing an album from her favorite group on repeat for the past two hours and doesn’t look like she will stop playing it any time soon.

“I’m not even a fan of ⅓! Their music is good but I wouldn’t say I’m a fan.” Jiwoo looks at the way Hyejoo was smirking at her reaction. Chaewon dramatically rolls her eyes at the betrayal and Jiwoo decides to knock Hyejoo down a peg “But I have to say I do enjoy their songs more than whoever Hye is playing.”

Hyejoo gasps “How dare you. Choerry-“ Chaewon interrupts her girlfriend with the wave of her hand, acting even more dramatic “She’s trying to study with her big brain.” A hum “A smart woman with great taste in music.”

Jiwoo smiles and looks back down to her book. She’s been looking at the same page for fifteen minutes now. Yeah she wasn’t going to get anything done today. She closes it and leans back into her seat to pop her back. The bell on the door rings and Hyejoo greets the customer, getting ready to take her order.

Chaewon walks towards where Jiwoo was sitting and takes the seat across from her. She glances at her girlfriend in case she needed to jump in and help serve the woman. Hyejoo doesn’t seem to need it so Chaewon makes herself comfortable “You finished studying?”

“I don’t know why you ask. I looked at the same sentence ten times and it still didn’t process through my brain.”

Chaewon nods as if she related to that her whole life “Right.” Jiwoo wants to laugh, there was just something about her friend that was well...funny. “Uh anyway! Me and Hyejoo want to watch a movie sometime this week. You should totally come with us.”

Jiwoo makes a face “So I can third wheel? No thanks.”

“You act like we make you feel left out when you’re with us.” Jiwoo makes another face “Okay  _so_ we can go when you’re free. I know you get super busy so we’ll go when it’s available for you.”

Jiwoo was just teasing her friend earlier. She does enjoy spending time with the couple and maybe she did need a breather from school and work “Alright fine.”

“Cool, text me. I’ll be right back, I don’t like the way that girl smiled at Hye.” Chaewon stands up with a frown on her face and Jiwoo cracks another smile. Chaewon was cute when she was jealous and Jiwoo wished she had someone to be like that with.

  
  
  


-

When Jinsol visits her the first time she comes back Jiwoo’s eyes widen because Jinsol looks different with blond hair. Well Jiwoo thinks the girl looks good with any hair but wow Jinsol was especially glowing today. “Hey Jiwoo.”

“Wow.” The shorter smiles brightly “Your hair looks absolutely beautiful.”

Jinsol walks closer while twirling her hair shyly “Oh really? The company recommended it. Spoiler alert, Jungeun’s hair is blonde too.” Jinsol says with a smile, unable to look at the girl after her compliment. Oh wow BBC must be really lenient with their staff dying their hair crazy colors, not that Jiwoo was complaining because once again, wow.

When Jinsol meets her at the counter Jiwoo can’t help but say “Oh really? Tell her to stop by so I can see how she looks.”

Jinsol pouts at this, leaning all her weight on the counter. Jiwoo really missed this. “I missed seeing you and the first person you ask about is Jungeun?.” She pretends to act upset but it didn’t take long for Jinsol to break and she pulled something out of her pocket “I brought you this foreign candy.”

Jiwoo has never seen foreign candy that wasn’t already in stock at a store so she beams at this, happy that Jinsol thought to bring her anything. “Thank you.” She says in a small voice. She takes a peek at Jinsol who was all smiles and Jiwoo is proud that being around her made the girl smile in the first place. 

Jiwoo didn’t have crushes that often, admiration was one thing but gosh Jinsol was just so fine. But she had a reputation (no she doesn’t) to protect so she doesn’t want to seem so desperate.

“Work isn’t the same without you bugging me…” that wasn’t desperate, right? It was a sort of teasing flirting or at least Jiwoo hopes the blonde doesn’t take it the wrong way.

Jinsol is fiddling with the gum display and laughs “Oh yeah? Bugging?”

“Yeah.”

She starts to read the back of the gum packaging, flipping it back and forth acting like it was interesting to her “Okay, I’ll stop  _bugging_ you.” Jinsol pretends to get up and Jiwoo stops her by putting her hands over Jinsol’s.

She whines “You know I don’t mean it like that. It’s really nice seeing you again….”

-

Jinsol asks her out on a date one week later, nervously standing beside Jiwoo as she fixes a shelf. The girl was holding a single rose and the same candy she had gifted the girl after her trip (because Jiwoo had said it was tasty). The blonde wore a bucket hat that was sitting a little crooked but Jiwoo thought she was still cute. 

At first Jiwoo looks at her funny because she thought the girl was being weird or something. That’s just how Jinsol is. Jinsol does a tight smile from not being taken seriously and waits for Jiwoo to look at her again instead of moving bags of chips around. She supposes she could’ve picked a better time but it was now or never.

“Hey Jiwoo….” Jiwoo is organizing “I know this isn’t a very convenient time...you know with me going to be very busy next week because of promotions..” Jinsol furrows her brows and steps closer “But I think you’re a total sweetheart…” a nervous laugh “My friends even think so haha….um and I’m always happy to see you...is it alright if I take you on a date oh uhh respectfully take you on a date.”

Jiwoo stops all actions before whipping her head in Jinsol’s direction, who was digging her heel on the floor and tries to give her the best smile she had. The shorter was surprised to say the least, sure their messages could get flirty but Jiwoo couldn’t tell if it was in  _that_ way.

Jiwoo’s hands that were by her side reach for the flower Jinsol had in her hand, resting it against her face and it made Jinsol think she was looking at two flowers “You know Jinsol, I think you’re sweet too. I’d love it if you took me out on a date.” 

When the date actually happens, Jiwoo’s mouth drops at how fancy of a place this restaurant was. Well she should’ve known when Jinsol pulled up to her apartment in a sports car that the girl was probably loaded. She wonders what kind of position she had at the company. “Um Jinsol, I feel underdressed….” she says embarrassed, not knowing Jinsol would go all out for a first date.

“Don’t be silly, you look beautiful.” The blonde whispers in her ear and escorts her inside. Jinsol was really covered up, a hat, face mask and even a scarf covering her face. Jiwoo only hopes that she makes her date more comfortable like when she’s in 7 Eleven.

It was a beautiful night and the shorter tries hard not to dwell when Jinsol refused a window seat, anywhere with Jinsol was enough for her. They were placed in a corner, Jinsol’s back faced against any other people dining.

Jiwoo internally panics when she looks at the menu because this place was  _expensive_ . She was actually planning to pay for this meal that even Chaewon gave her some pocket change but with these prices? She was just a college student trying to get by…. “A water is fine.” She smiles at the waiter who nods and Jinsol gets the same thing, she always drinks water with her meals.

“I know I already said this before but believe me when I say you’re really beautiful, Jiwoo. Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I know it must’ve been hard saying yes on going on a date with someone like me…” Jinsol took off her scarf and lowered her mask. Jinsol’s make up looked so good, Jiwoo thinks it looks professional and pretty. This is probably what Jinsol did as her job.

Jiwoo shakes her head slightly with a small smile “I would’ve said yes on the first day too, just so you know.”

Jinsol pulls the menu close to her, eyes roaming to see what she wanted “Have you decided what you wanted yet?”

Jiwoo makes a face and flips through the menu, trying to find the cheapest thing at this restaurant. “This place is so expensive….” she mumbles to herself and this makes Jinsol smile at Jiwoo trying to be thoughtful, which wasn’t needed.

She reaches over across the table for Jiwoo’s hand “It’s okay, pick whatever you want. I’m paying! I promise you it won’t hurt my feelings or wallet if that’s what you’re worried about.” It was sweet that the younger was trying to be considerate but it wasn’t needed, Jinsol wanted to treat her date.

“But I wanted to pay…”

Jinsol tried to hide her blush behind the menu before she mutters “Well...you can just pay for the next one…” she hopes there’s a next one because Jinsol has the biggest crush on the girl who worked just down the street from her.

Jiwoo shyly smiles and says “We’ll see.” But who was she kidding? She’d say yes to a second date before Jinsol even asked for the first one.

They talk about a lot of things, like Chaewon who was a very important friend in Jiwoo’s life. How school was difficult for Jiwoo because out of spite of what her parents wanted she chose an engineering major and it actually stressed her out. Jinsol talks about how draining it is working at her company but Jungeun and Yerim make things more tolerable and she’s grateful that she met them when she entered the company. They talk about a lot of things and Jiwoo can’t help but like Jinsol more after knowing more personal stuff.

They laugh throughout conversations and everything felt natural between the two that Jinsol felt bad about having to break Jiwoo the news “Look Jiwoo...I had the most genuine time with you and I hope there’s a second date because I really do like you.” Jinsol takes a shaky breath “I know this might be a turn off but I’m not...out and you know how hard it is….it’s just I don’t want my business out there since I’m not comfortable….I hope you know where I’m coming from so can you um maybe keep this between us?”

Jiwoo’s not mad at Jinsol, of course she understands. It’s hard. She used to feel like that all the time before she officially came out to her friends and family so if Jiwoo could be the person who becomes a supporting wall for the girl, she wouldn’t mind taking it because she wished she had this in her teenage years.

“There’s no pressure, Jinsol. It’s okay, I understand.” Jiwoo smiles sweetly, hoping to ease Jinsol because the girl looked like a wreck while waiting for the shorter to respond. Teeth digging into her bottom lip before nervously licking it, eyebrows furrowed and the hands that were resting on her lap were rubbing. All of this because she was scared of being rejected, Jinsol didn’t deserve that “I really like you too.”

Jinsol holds her hand while driving them back, thumb rubbing against the back of her hand and Jiwoo rambles about an essay that’s due soon. Everything feels natural between them and Jiwoo’s smile gets bigger every time she manages to make her date laugh along the way. 

Jinsol walks her to the front of her apartment building, it was late and no one was around. Jinsol stands in front of her and is holding both hands as if she didn’t want Jiwoo to leave yet “I really do want that second date.” She says this and swings their arms slightly.

Jiwoo grins and nods her head, agreeing “But like I mentioned earlier I’m going to be extremely busy in a couple of days. Can you wait until then?” Jinsol squeezes her hands.

“Only if I get to pay.” Jiwoo teases. She had a lot of fun with the blonde tonight, she would’ve never thought she had an  _actual_ chance with her. 

Jinsol laughs once more until her eyes shift and she kicks at her feet. She lowers her scarf and mask, eyes flickering and looks at Jiwoo a certain way until she got the hint. And oh boy did she get the hint. Jiwoo blushes and bites her lip shyly, stepping closer and grabbing Jinsol by her coat. Jinsol licks her lips and leans down to plant her lips on Jiwoo. The two not moving at first but a second later, Jiwoo moves her lips focusing on the bottom lip before tilting her head and giving her attention to Jinsol’s top one.

The kiss doesn’t last very long but it doesn’t mean it isn’t good and Jiwoo’s hands get tighter around the fabric as they pull away. Jinsol looks at her in a way that Jiwoo thinks,  _this one won’t break my heart_ .

“I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you. I’ll text you later.” Jinsol whispers against her lips and backs away, waiting for Jiwoo to enter her apartment building lobby. Jiwoo backs into the doors, giving Jinsol a wave goodbye and she’s giddy the whole time in the elevator.

Her roommate is laying down on the couch and Jiwoo squeals immediately “Oh my god Chae! I think she’s like rich. Oh my god, an attractive rich girl took me out on a date and she wants a second one.”

Chaewon waves her hand for Jiwoo to come to her and Jiwoo kicks her shoes off scrambling over “First she pulls up in this  _nice_ car, I’m talking about a 2020 sports car.”

Chaewon sits up to make room for the girl to sit “What kind of car?”

“Uh black…?”

“Forget it, you’re useless. Continue.”

“You know I don’t know anything about cars but ANYWAY. So after the initial shock on how a 22 year old girl could afford this kind of car she pulls up to this fancy restaurant. With valet and everything.” Chaewon’s mouth opens in surprise at the mention of valet parking “So the plan was to pay, right? That menu was worth more than my savings account but it’s okay because she had the intention of paying anyway. The date went really really well and she wants a second one.”

Chaewon wiggles her eyebrows and starts crawling closer “So...did you...you know...let her lay the mack on you and get a kiss?” Jiwoo starts to get embarrassed again, biting her lip at the memory of Jinsol’s soft lips on hers. Chaewon doesn’t even need her to reply to know the answer “Do you have a picture of her? I want to see how she looks.”

In all honesty, Jiwoo doesn’t have a picture of Jinsol, maybe it was hopeful thinking but she hopes she could soon put her picture as her wallpaper soon. And she doesn’t think the blonde would like it too much since she wasn’t comfortable and she would respect that. “I don’t but if things go good from here on, we can all meet up and hang out.”

Chaewon groans and leans all the way back on the arm of her couch “I wish Hyejoo was rich.”

“Her family owns a cafe.”

“ _Yeah_ doesn’t mean that she’s rich.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. FM Dates and Missed Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol started promotions and Jiwoo wishes they'd get to spend more time together.   
> Oh and Chaewon misses out on meeting her favorite people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't ever check for mistakes so read at your own free will.

  
  
  


Jinsol gets extremely busy like she told Jiwoo she’d be. Sometimes the blonde lets her know that she wouldn’t have time to text and Jiwoo appreciates that she lets her know ahead of time instead of anxiously waiting for a text back. At least she still receives a good morning and goodnight text every day.

On occasion, she’d receive a FaceTime call and Jiwoo groans every time because she’s never cute when Jinsol decides to call. The girl always looks exhausted or sometimes would have heavy makeup on but Jiwoo still compliments the girl regardless.

She calls mainly to whine about missing Jiwoo and how she can’t wait to see her again. Jungeun and Yerim would pop their heads in every other call to say hi and tease Jinsol. Jinsol blushes every time but chooses to ignore them while she asks Jiwoo how class was.

Their calls aren’t long, minutes really but Jinsol would rather talk than not talk at all. Jiwoo on the other hand would rather let Jinsol get sleep in her spare time so it didn’t bother her. When the blonde tells her she only got thirty minutes of sleep, she doesn’t think it’s an exaggeration. Jinsol probably gets paid so much because of these weird hours.

It’s a little over a month when Jinsol is finally able to get that second date which turned into many. On the fifth, they get rained on so the blonde suggested they go to her place since it was closer, saying “But I don’t want this date to end so early.”

There’s no way Jiwoo was going to say no to that face.

If Jiwoo thought Jinsol’s car was nice, her apartment put her whole life to shame. She tries to act normal, not wanting to turn off Jinsol by how she acted.  _Holy crap this place is big_ . Jiwoo stands wet in the kitchen while Jinsol goes into her bedroom and gives the girl some new clothes “You can change in my room or the bathroom. Whichever you’re more comfortable with.”

She chooses the bathroom and what do you know. The bathroom was nice too, it shouldn’t be this nice.

Jinsol gave her cotton shorts and a black shirt that was a little big on her. The blonde was already sitting on the couch with a blanket and pillow, going through movies to watch when Jiwoo comes back. Jinsol smiles and Jiwoo catches the way her eyes linger on her bare thighs.

Fully aware that she got caught, Jinsol’s eyes meet Jiwoo’s stare and pats on the spot in between her legs. Jiwoo doesn’t waste any time and settles down, leaning her back against the girl’s chest as Jinsol wraps the blanket over them.

They got physically close in such a short time, sure they knew each other for a couple of months prior to them going out romantically but Jiwoo was practically molded herself into Jinsol at this point. They weren’t even girlfriends yet.

They talk more instead of paying attention to the movie, even if it was Jiwoo that recommended it. Jinsol snuggles into her neck and Jiwoo gets goosebumps because it tickled her. Jinsol sighs into it “I wish I could do this all the time with you.”

Jiwoo turns her head slightly, looking down at the girl’s crown “I mean….we could...only if you want?” She hopes she’s reading all the signs right. They’ve had multiple dates at this point and she doesn’t think Jinsol is seeing anyone else. 

She feels the blonde tighten her embrace, fingers curling around her arms and Jiwoo leans back even further.  _Please say yes please say yes please say yes_ . Jinsol mumbles into her neck “Oh god I wanted to ask you on our last date but I was so scared you were going to say no.”

Jiwoo smiles and starts to pet Jinsol’s head “You know, you’re like my first actual girlfriend…” This was a little shocking to Jiwoo because Jinsol is hot, why wouldn’t she have ten ex-girlfriends. But then again, Jinsol did mention that she wasn’t out.

“I don’t believe you.”

Jinsol laughs and shakes her head “I mean, yeah there were um girls that I messed around with- not like that! But nothing like you.” She squeezes again “I’m kind of embarrassed telling you how inexperienced I am...”

Jiwoo had a couple of ex’s in the past, well three. One in high school but that one was a secret because she was scared of getting caught by her parents. They broke up senior year and that was a mess, blame puberty emotion swings. The second one only lasted two months but that time ending on a good note, it was mutual. The ‘let’s still be friends’ but didn’t actually keep to it. And the third one was more than a year ago, this one being longer and actually broke her heart. 

“Does this mean I can come over every day?” Jiwoo wiggles her shoulders playfully. 

Jinsol tries to keep her still, pressing harder with her chin “I probably won’t be here most of the time but sure. Just be careful, security isn’t that great.”

Jiwoo presses back, wanting to feel more of Jinsol. Holy shit, she was her girlfriend. A really attractive rich girl just agreed to be her girlfriend. “Then there’s no point in coming over if you’re not going to be here. I’ll be boring and stay at home.”

“Do you want to stay over or do you have class early tomorrow?”

Jiwoo bites her lip, she did have an early class tomorrow and it was far from Jinsol’s place. The devil on her other shoulder was telling her to screw it and sleep in Jinsol’s arms tonight. “It’s not a good idea for me to stay tonight, maybe another night?” Why did she let her stupid logical side speak up for her. Logical angel was working harder.

Jinsol moves Jiwoo’s hair to the other side because it was starting to tickle her face “That’s okay. I’ll drive you back home in-“ she looks at the rain starting to drizzle away “-an hour.”

“You don’t have to drive me, it’s late.”

Jinsol grunts and then whines “I am not letting you go home by yourself. I go in late tomorrow anyway. Please.”

Jiwoo turns her head to peck the blonde on the nose “Fine but can we please get back to the movie because my favorite part is coming up.”

  
  
  


-

  
  


Jiwoo has officially given up and yells into her hands in frustration. “What’s up with you, drama queen?” Chaewon says, walking by the girl who had her books on the coffee table and is sprawled out on the couch.

Jiwoo looks up, trying to glare but it ends up just coming out as cute “I don’t understand how I’m supposed to find the bend radius of a 1 inch pipe with a 70 degree angle.”

The smaller looks over at the book and makes a face “Yikes, couldn’t be me.” She’s looking but has absolutely no clue on what Jiwoo was looking at.

Jiwoo groans again, mumbling “I’m going to fail. I’m going to fail.” over and over again.

“Hyejoo is coming over by the way.” Chaewon nonchalantly says while her roommate was having a breakdown. Jiwoo waves her away, not caring anymore. Just let her brain fry away and she’d be good.

Chaewon pats her butt before getting up to go to her room. After a couple of minutes of debating if she wanted to cry or not, her phone vibrates.

  
  


**Jindori 💙:**

jiwooooooo :3

r u done studying??

**Me:**

i dont want to talk about it 😔

what r u doing 🥰

**Jindori 💙:**

im on the set of Sunny’s FM Date radio

its my first time 😳

**Me:**

SUNNY?!?

OMG 

**Jindori 💙:**

I KNOW AKSNSDNJW

she’s so nice 😃 

do u want me to see if i can get u

an autograph?? 

**Me: **

NO 😫 

i couldn’t ask u to do that

besides she’s probably busy 🥺

**Jindori 💙:**

but I want to do something nice

for MY baby 🥺🥺

**Me:**

hi yes beautiful gf?

i need u to hurry up and go home so

i can see u 🙈

**Jindori 💙:**

i have a late night 😞

i gtg

❤️❤️❤️❤️

Jiwoo has never been more jealous of a person in her life than at this moment. Jinsol met celebrities left and right in her line of work. Chaewon should’ve done something like this instead.

Jiwoo was a huge fan of Girls’ Generation but hasn’t really kept up with them since she started college two years ago. She didn’t have any time to keep up with anything with her trying to work and go to school  **_and_ ** sleep.

The only up to date group that she somewhat knew was Chaewon’s favorite group. It’s hard not to when she’s always blasting them or is yelling with her soft voice about a video that included them.  **_Oh_ ** , did Jiwoo forget to mention the poster that was hung above their dining table like it was The Last Supper? Because it’s there.

Jiwoo sits up and is calm, finally accepting her fate on this upcoming test. At least she got to text her girlfriend and it made her feel instantly better. 

Hyejoo comes in very abruptly, like always “It’s so cold out there.” She shivers and kicks off her shoes, sliding into the house slippers they kept for her since she was always over. “Hey.”

“Hey, do you want to watch a movie?”

The younger shrugs off her thick coat and tosses it on the kitchen chair “You’re not studying?”

“I gave up.”

“Fair enough. I’ll grab Chae.” Jiwoo throws a thumbs up before grabbing the T.V remote. That was enough studying for one night. There’s squealing coming from the other room followed by a laugh from Hyejoo and now Jiwoo wished Jinsol was here so they could be gross together too.

Her girlfriend had been busy all month to the point where she couldn’t go visit Jiwoo at work anymore. Jinsol promises to make up for it once she not as busy and Jiwoo tries not to make it a big deal. She was starting to miss their late night ramen dates.

There’s more shuffling and Chaewon runs into the living room, hopping onto the couch beside Jiwoo. She uses her body to shield herself away from Hyejoo. Giving up, Hyejoo puts two arms up and throws herself onto the couch beside Chaewon.

“You should invite your girl toy over one day.” Chaewon snuggles close to Hyejoo and the taller puts an arm over her. 

The oldest puts an elbow on the armrest and puts her cheek against “She’s been really busy this whole month so maybe we can try to make some time to get together. Finals are coming up for me too.”

“You ever find that bend whatever for that pipe?” Jiwoo makes a face, not wanting to talk about it. It was long forgotten and didn’t need to bring brought up.

“The bend what?”

Chaewon shrugs her shoulders at Hyejoo, she knew just as much as her even when she was staring straight the book “I don’t know but let’s watch something scary.”

Jiwoo let’s out a groan, she didn’t like horror and the other two were always into scary movies. Her vote never counted because it was always 2-1, it wasn’t fair.

“You fall asleep during the movies anyway!” Hyejoo argues, the older never finishes a movie with them and falls asleep halfway through it. Not that she was complaining  _that_ much (she liked to drag her girlfriend back to her room so they could play games together.)

Jiwoo playfully rolls her eyes and huffs, not going to argue because they were right. But! It was because she didn’t want to watch it so she just closes her eyes to not watch it. She just so happens to fall asleep in the progress.

An hour into the movie, Jiwoo groggily looks over to the couple who were passed out. The irony of Hyejoo saying that Jiwoo was going to fall asleep when they were sleeping right beside her.

Her phone vibrates.

**Jindori 💙:**

BABY

[image attached]

Jiwoo drops her phone immediately and quickly picks it up just as fast. She uses her fingers to zoom into the picture. It was a photo of a signed autograph from Girls’ Generation Sunny addressed to Jiwoo. Jiwoo blinks and blinks again, wondering if this was real life.

**Me:**

r u sure ur gonna be busy all night ?

**Jindori 💙:**

i can clear some time 👀

wanna wait for me at home?

**Me:**

omw 💕

  
  
  


-

  
  


This shift felt extremely long and she was only 2 hours into it. Jiwoo’s back was sore from sleeping badly on it and from her bad posture but at least she was making some progress on her homework.

The radio is playing instead of the small T.V that was hanging on the ceiling because Jiwoo knows she’ll get distracted by it. Music wasn’t any better but she’d go crazy if it’s just silence.

She picks her head up at the sound of the bell, a familiar figure waving at her excitedly. “Hey, Jiwoo!” Yerim chirps as she makes her way over. She looks around at the empty store before pulling her mask down “Long time no see.”

Jiwoo hasn’t seen Yerim in a long time except for Jinsol’s random facetime calls. She missed seeing the younger around. Jiwoo feels like she can feed off her positive energy. The last time she’s seen Jungeun was two weeks ago when she popped into the store. Jungeun usually tried to keep to herself, she looked pretty shy for someone that was going for the whole chic girl look. She liked having Jungeun around too.

Jiwoo smiles and waves her over, walking towards the sausage roller and putting a fresh one to heat up for the girl “Hey, I’m glad you came over for a visit.” she tries to make it not obvious that she was looking behind the girl, hoping a certain person was behind her.

Yerim catches on but isn’t hurt that she wasn’t the one Jiwoo wanted to see “Yeah I’ve been meaning to come sooner but we’ve just been so busy.” The younger has a teasing glint in her eyes “Jinsol wanted to come too but she’s basically being kept hostage at our building. Between us, she’s been talking about how much she misses you.”

Jiwoo tries to act busy by wiping down the counter but her face betrays her with a blush and the corners of her lips tugging up. It was nice that Jinsol was thinking of her as much as Jiwoo was thinking of her. Yerim beams at this all the while squinting at her like she wants to interrogate her. 

In a small voice “I miss her too….”

Trying to change the topic, mainly because she was getting extremely embarrassed, Jiwoo puts away her cleaning gear “What about you? How have you been?”

Yerim forgot that she was tired and it hit her like a ton of bricks as she exaggerated her body motions “I’m so tired but what can I say? I love promotions, it just gets hard on some days.”

Jiwoo nods, she tries to relate it to a work rush where a lot of people come into the convenience store all at once. Or the last week to study before finals. “Work hard and I’ll treat you to a meal later.” Jiwoo offers a comforting smile, wanting to cheer her up.

Yerim’s smile gets bigger and excuses herself for the snacks she was looking for. Jiwoo couldn’t help but look at the time and instantly regrets it once she confirms that not much time has passed. She was hoping that her conversation would shed off some time.

Once Yerim comes back Jiwoo hands her the sausage that she put in earlier for her. “Thank you, I seriously missed eating this.”

“No problem haha….so um has Jinsol been eating well?” Jiwoo asks while scanning her items. She worried a lot about her girlfriend, she feels like Jinsol was getting skinnier with each phone call. Jinsol would shut her down by telling her not to worry, that she was okay.

Yerim awkwardly smiles like she shouldn’t be telling her anything “Well I mean, not really. Any of us really but it’s kind of to be expected. We’re so busy that we’d rather catch up on sleep more than anything.”

Jiwoo frowns at this, her concern growing more. She tries to be more understanding and likes to think she’d rather sleep too. Jiwoo stops scanning her items to walk to the refrigerated foods. She grabs three fruit boxes filled with watermelon, pineapple and berries and brings back. 

She puts them in a separate bag and holds it up to Yerim “For you, Jungeun and Jinsol. Make sure to eat well, okay?” She’d pay for it later. The fruit was fast and healthy so it would make Jiwoo feel so much better if the three would eat this before going to bed or eat it as soon as they woke up.

Yerim looks genuinely touched that Jiwoo was not only thinking of Jinsol’s health but for her and Jungeun’s as well. “Make sure Jinsol eats it.” Jiwoo mumbles while tapping on the cashier screen.

The younger waves her off “Jinsol will eat it right away once she finds out you got it for her.” She cheekily smiles “But seriously, you’re the best.”

Jiwoo winks at her, a laugh between the two following afterwards. A new song starts to play on the radio and it makes Yerim jump in surprise, she wiggles her eyebrows. Watching the younger sing along to it, Jiwoo eyebrows raise and her jaw is slightly slackened at Yerim’s voice. She sounded the same as the girl singing the song.

“Wow, you’re really good at singing.” She should be a professional. Yerim had the skills and looks for it.

Yerim turns smug at Jiwoo’s compliment but Jiwoo thinks it looks cute on the girl. Her arms crossed, chin up and a tight smile “Don’t you know I eat CDs?” she jokes but can’t keep the look up and burst out into laughter.

Yerim then looks at the time, says her goodbyes and leaves. Jiwoo waves her goodbye and her smile still on her face even when Yerim leaves. She wonders when they could start visiting her more because time goes faster for her.

Another hour into her shift, her phone chimes indicating a new message. It was from Jinsol, who sent her a pic of three empty fruit boxes and two other pairs of shoes that Jiwoo could only assume was Yerim and Jungeun.

_ur too good to me_

Jiwoo spends the remaining time texting Jinsol.

  
  
  


-

  
  


**Jindori 💙:**

hey baby r u free this weekend?

**Me:**

for u??? Of course!

my last class ends at 2pm 😗

**Jindori 💙:**

do u want to hang out with me 

and my friends later that day?

we’re going to eat and then we 

can head back to my place to 

cuddle ☺️

u can invite ur friend if u want!!

  
  


“Chae!” Jiwoo yells from her bed and rolls on her back. This was a good opportunity for Chaewon to meet her girlfriend. Jinsol was finally able to make time and her heart melts at the thought of the blonde wanting to be more in her personal life. 

There’s a thud from the other side of the wall “Yeah?!” Chaewon yells back.

“Do you want to hang out with me and Jinsol’s friends this weekend?!”

She hears the girl’s bedsprings and then more shuffling before Chaewon opens her bedroom door “What did you say?”

Jiwoo picks her head up slightly from her pillow, her line of sight was her knee blocking Chaewon’s body “Jinsol wants to know if you want to hang out with her and her friends this weekend. Do you want to go?”

Chaewon leans on the door frame “Perfect timing.” She sarcastically comments “I’m actually busy this weekend. Hyejoo is taking me to some family thing outside the city.”

Jiwoo pouts and puts her head back down. This was a missed chance, she really did want Jinsol to meet Chaewon. Chaewon was basically family to her so Jiwoo wanted them to get along. “Next time then.”

Chaewon stands up straight and yawns “Yeah just let me know when.” She leaves and Jiwoo texts her girlfriend back.

**Me:**

she can’t make it 😕😩

**Jindori 💙:**

that’s ok! Jungeun and Yerim 

will be there too so you won’t feel 

awkward only knowing me

my other friends are nice too

I promise 😉

The weekend rolls by quick with Jiwoo hugging Chaewon out the door “Be safe and tell Hyejoo to drive within the laws.”

Chaewon hums “No promises. Have fun with Jinsol, don’t drink too much.” She purses her lips and glares “If she doesn’t take care of you, consider her a dead woman.”

Jiwoo pushes her away and holds her by her shoulders, she nods over and over again with a smile “Yes yes, I’ll be sure to tell her that. Have fun and don’t argue with any of her relatives this time.”

They exchange last minute hugs and Jiwoo helps Chaewon bring her luggage to Hyejoo’s car that she rented out for the weekend. After getting settled Jiwoo starts to get ready for the night. She tries her best to look good, wanting to make a good first impression on Jinsol’s friends.

Jiwoo had also bought her girlfriend a red knitted scarf as a gift. It was getting colder and she thought it was the perfect gift, Jinsol could pull anything off. It was placed neatly in a small bag that had tissue covering it.

She picks out a casual outfit because Jinsol told her it wasn’t a formal dinner, just hanging out with friends and drinking. 

Jiwoo was waiting for Jinsol to pick her up but in all honesty, she was super hungry. She chose not to eat dinner because she wanted to eat with everyone else but was regretting it. At this point, she was digging through Chaewon’s snack drawer when her phone started to ring, it was Jinsol waiting outside for Jiwoo to come out.

_Thank God._ Jiwoo goes down to greet her girlfriend and once she’s in the car she smiles and instantly takes a hold of Jinsol’s free hand. “Hey, baby.” Jiwoo leans in to peck Jinsol’s cheek and holds up the bag “I got you something.”

Jinsol leans into her touch, loving when the younger was affectionate. She was also surprised, not expecting a gift. Jinsol takes a hold of the bag and looks at Jiwoo, silently asking permission to open the gift already. When Jiwoo smiles, Jinsol takes it as a sign to pull out the scarf.

Jinsol looked genuinely touched at the small gesture, her eyes going soft and she pulled Jiwoo in for a small kiss on the lips “Thank you, baby. I’ll wear it when I go to the airport next time.”

Jiwoo is satisfied that Jinsol seemed to enjoy her gift and holds her hand for the remaining time of the ride. The two of them catching up on their week. Jinsol’s phone vibrates and she asks Jiwoo to read what was sent “Everyone just got there. They ordered some meat to grill already and are just waiting for us.” Jiwoo reads carefully.

They get there soon after that message was sent, Jiwoo and Jinsol walking into the grill restaurant together. Jiwoo immediately recognizes Yerim and Jungeun, who were waving them over to their table.

“Hey Jiwoo.” Yerim is the first to greet, Jungeun offering her a seat next to her. 

Her and Jinsol sit down, Jinsol calling the waiter over for their drinks. They both get water and Jinsol introduces the girls that were sitting across from them “Jiwoo, this is Hyunjin and Heejin, my friends. Guys this is Jiwoo my-“ Jinsol doesn’t ever finish the sentence but instead shoots them a look that they seem to understand.

Heejin was the first to send her a polite smile and seemed overall friendly. She gave off the same friendly vibe as Yerim so Jiwoo thinks they’d get along well. Hyunjin on the other hand was kind of weird, she awkwardly laughed and clung onto Heejin.

“Vivi and Haseul got caught up with another schedule last minute so they couldn’t make it.” Heejin says and Jinsol looked a little upset that they couldn’t make it but understood.

Jiwoo kept staring at Hyunjin and Heejin, they looked awfully familiar and it was killing her that she didn’t know where she saw them from. They probably met before but didn’t know it.

While Jinsol was busy talking to Hyunjin, Jungeun starts a conversation with her “Hey Jiwoo, how’s school? Jinsol mentioned that you were taking your exams soon.”

“I think I might flunk the test but it’s whatever you know?”

“Yeah, I bet. I would’ve been in the same year as you.” Jungeun nonchalantly says while playing with her straw.

“You’re not going to school?” Jiwoo regrets asking, it’s not like it was any of her business to begin with.

Jungeun scrunches up her face “No, I’m just really busy right now. I’ll eventually get to it.”

Jiwoo feels Jinsol’s hand reach for her, Jinsol bringing her hand to her lap. Wanting her attention, Jinsol brings her up in a new conversation “I was telling Heejin that you work at the store across from our building.”

“Yeah I work there part time while I go to school. That’s how I met Jinsol.” She squeezes her hand “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two there before.”

Hyunjin laughs “Yeah because we try to limit our snack time there. Unlike these three over here, we actually have some self control.”

Yerim gasps “You act like it’s a bad thing. I mean look at Jinsol! She found Jiwoo.”

Hyunjin crosses her arms and nods “And I can’t complain about that.”

After some awkward moments of Jiwoo meeting Jinsol’s friends, they finally got along. They got rid of trying to be polite to them cracking jokes without worry. They were grilling the meat and wow Jiwoo still can’t wrap her head on where she’s seen the two girls from.

It isn’t until Heejin mentions them doing promotions and how busy they’re going to be that it hits Jiwoo like a ton of bricks. These girls were the same girls hanging above her dining table. 

Jiwoo looks at Jinsol and knocks her shoulder playfully, wanting her to look at her. Jinsol is laughing at whatever Hyunjin had said before turning her attention with a smile still on her face. Jiwoo doesn’t say anything, she just wanted to mess with her.

Now she understood why Jinsol wanted her to invite Chaewon. It was really sweet of her to try to set up a meeting for her best friend. Chaewon was definitely going to regret not going with her now.

Jinsol puts more meat on her place and this makes Jungeun gag. “Stop being mean.” Yerim rolls her eyes “I think they’re cute.”

Jinsol looks proud of herself and Yerim’s comment. Jiwoo blushes under everyone’s gaze and ducks her head. There’s more teasing but it was mainly Jinsol being teased.

Jiwoo then starts to think about Chaewon and how bad she would’ve freaked out if she was here with them. She grabs her phone and secretly takes a picture of Heejin and Hyunjin.

**Me:**

[image attached]

aren’t these the girls u like?

She goes back to her camera and flips the screen, she nudges Jinsol. Jiwoo wanted a picture of them together. Jinsol instantly leans closer, their faces almost touching and winks at the camera. They take another one but this time Jungeun was caught mid-sentence in the background.

“Send me those.” Jinsol points to her phone.

It was 10 minutes later that Jiwoo received a message from her friend.

**Chae:**

WHAT

OH MY GOD

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i made this story with no plan whatsoever SO if anyone would like to throw ideas on what Jiwoo is oblivious to pls feel free to comment or send me it on CC. 
> 
> or even if its something you'd like to see in this.
> 
> I would love to drag out jiwoo not knowing for as long at i can :)
> 
> twitter: @im_yeojin_  
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/im_yeojin_?t=1564725363


	3. Intimidation and Concert Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo thought she won the hearts of Jinsol's friends but she was clearly mistaken and she tries to help Chaewon score concert tickets to her favorite group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda long overdue but i really havent been drinking that much (my liver is thanking me for that)
> 
> also not really a good chapter but an update is an update so cheers to that aha

Her phone buzzes for the rest of the night and Jiwoo wasn’t trying to ignore her best friend on purpose but she felt like it’d be rude if she continued to be on her phone with everyone here.

Jinsol on occasion would nudge her with her foot, trying to be playful without causing so much attention to them. And someone she least expected seemed to enjoy her company, Hyunjin. Hyunjin was….very random in Jiwoo’s opinion but someone she still appreciated. When their words would die out in between their breaks of eating, the girl managed to say something out of character that made Jiwoo laugh so much that Jinsol had to calm her down.

But if it was anybody that Jiwoo managed to win over it was Heejin. It didn’t take long for Heejin to instantly like her and Jiwoo thought it was just her being friendly at first. Somewhere between Jinsol putting more meat on her plate and Jiwoo adoringly complimenting her girlfriend’s attentiveness over her friends and work life that something shifted in the way she perceived Jiwoo.

Jungeun was the first to get drunk, followed by Jiwoo that Jinsol called it a night to make sure she got everyone back home at a reasonable time. Jiwoo and Jungeun were swaying, arm in arm back to Jinsol’s car while Yerim and Jinsol followed behind them with smiles on their faces.

Heejin and Hyunjin were both sober enough to get back to their dorms alright but Jinsol made it her responsibility to make sure that  _everyone_ got home okay. Jinsol fondly looks at the two, who can’t stop laughing at obnoxious things like  _‘Oops hehe I just stepped on a crack_ ’ to  _‘Oh my God, I just broke my mother’s back.’_

“I don’t know if I told you this already…” Yerim bumps her shoulder with Jinsol’s “but I think you picked a good one.”

“I think so too.”

Jiwoo and Jungeun were slumped in the backseat together, Jiwoo’s head resting on the blonde’s shoulder and Jungeun rubbing her face on her head while Yerim sat in the front seat to keep Jinsol company. Jinsol adjusted her mirror and glanced at her girlfriend with her friend, a laugh wanting to break out before deciding that she would just tease Jungeun later on about it. Jungeun wasn’t one for affection.

Jinsol drives them all back to her place, mainly because she was tired and full from the food earlier. It was just easier for her to take them all back to her place and they can eat breakfast together before going to their next schedule later on that afternoon.

It actually takes them a minute to actually get Jungeun and Jiwoo back into the house and Jinsol doesn’t have to tell Yerim anything for her to get the hint for them to go to her guest bedroom. She almost feels bad for the younger until she remembers she has to drag Jiwoo back to her bed.

Jiwoo immediately flops on her bed, slamming her face into Jinsol’s pillows (she’ll worry about the makeup stains later) and makes herself comfortable. Jinsol goes to her closet and changes out of her clothes to some shorts and a shirt. She digs for extra and crawls on the bed and tries to wake her girlfriend up “Jiwoo, get up baby. Let’s change you so you can sleep better.”

Jiwoo groans and scrunches her face, her body feeling heavy and she can hardly keep her eyes open. She unbuttons her pants but doesn’t make the effort to take them off. Jinsol closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, she was extremely tired and in all honestly needed to catch up on as much sleep as she could get but she’d rather Jiwoo be comfortable. “I’m going to take your pants off.”

Jiwoo just nods her head sloppily and urges her to do so. Jinsol grabs her pants by the ankles and yanks them out with much effort. She lifts both legs to slide the shorts on “Okay baby I’m going to need some help. Pick your butt up, please.” Jiwoo does as told with Jinsol releasing the waistband around her hips “Do you want to change shirts too?”

Jiwoo grunts and Jinsol takes this as a sign to do it, it doesn’t take long for her to put it on her girlfriend and now she is finally able to go to sleep. She lies next to Jiwoo and the girl immediately attaches herself to her. Jiwoo wrapping her arm around her waist and head on her shoulder, planting a wet kiss on Jinsol’s neck “Thank you and I’m sorry.” She mumbles.

Jinsol smiles and pecks the top of her head and runs her hand through her hair “You don’t need to say anything.” She knows that Jiwoo is already half way asleep and although she’d prefer to say it when she was sober and awake “I just need you right here with me.”

  
  
  


-

  
  


“I  _cannot_ believe you did that to me.” Chaewon says, shutting the door behind her. Jiwoo gives her a nervous smile, she was guilty of not texting her back after that night. Jiwoo was lazy but it was no excuse now that her roommate was back from her trip.

“I invited you.” Jiwoo argues in her defense.

“I would've totally canceled if I would’ve known that they would be there. You are so evil for that. Hyejoo’s family was seriously trying to convince her to seek help for me with the way I screamed when I saw the picture you sent me.” She drops her bags by the door, not bothering to take them to her room and joins Jiwoo on the couch.

“Okay but I didn’t know that I’d be meeting them.”

Chaewon rolls her yes before excitingly leaning closer into Jiwoo’s personal space “Soooo….how were they? Were they pretty? I bet you they were pretty, huh?”

The older laughs and wiggles her eyebrows “Oh yeah, I kinda get why you like them so much. They’re really pretty and nice. I think….Vivi…? And Haseul weren’t there because of some last minute schedule or something.” Jiwoo hopes when she finally gets to meet the other two that she could get them to like her too. She wants Jinsol’s friends to like her and maybe her friends could be her friends too.

Chaewon puts a hand on her arm, a pouty look on her face “Listen, invite me again next time you meet up with them.” She hums, trying to convince “You gotta do it for me.”

“Uhhhh sorry to break it to you but I don’t think it’s going to be anytime soon. Heejin mentioned that they’re going to be super busy.” Jiwoo feels a little bad, of course she’d want her bestie to meet her favorite people but the timing just wasn’t right. 

Chaewon drops her hand “Ugh, useless.”

“What do you mean!”

“I said what I said.”

Jiwoo gets up from the couch “Anyways! I’m going to work so lock the door when I leave.” Her book bag was already beside the couch, it had her work vest, study material and her charger in it “I’ll see you later, there’s take out in the fridge if you want it.”

When Jiwoo gets to work, she knows she really needs to study because her finals are coming up soon but she was procrastinating the first hour by restocking and moving the older products to the front. It didn’t take long for her to finish and Jiwoo huffs.

She sits behind the counter and stares into nothing, her mind going everything and nothing related to her exam. Her thoughts mainly consist of Jinsol, who already told her that she wouldn’t make it tonight for a visit. Jiwoo hasn’t seen her girlfriend in four days and is officially touch starved.

She doesn’t remember how she lived this life before Jinsol became her’s but now she feels like she can’t live with herself without seeing the girl at least once a day. Jinsol promises her to wait two more months and then she could spend more time with her. 

Jiwoo flips through the channels on their work t.v and stops on a program she was mostly familiar with. King of Masked Singer, a show where celebrities were hidden behind a costume and were voted mainly on their voices. Her mom enjoys this show and that’s how Jiwoo knew about it.

A contestant shows up and goes by the name Little Jade Bead, a variety of panelists sitting in their own section and closes their eyes to listen to the girl sing. It was the loser’s round and half of them looked excited to see who was behind the green sparkling mask. Jiwoo didn’t know a lot of celebrities but whoever this girl was had the voice of an angel. She thinks might’ve just become a fan.

The music starts playing and the lights darken, the host counting down as the girl turns around to take off her mask. The girl emerges from the darkness and Jiwoo’s eyes eyes widen in surprise, it was Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin politely smiles and fixes her hair as she looks around the room. There’s clapping coming from the panelist, everyone standing up and Hyunjin introduces herself. “Hello I’m ⅓’s Hyunjin.” She bows and smiles. This wasn’t the Hyunjin she met last week but Jiwoo can’t say she’s surprised, the girl was an idol and had her own personality outside of it. This Hyunjin was reserved and calm, wanting everyone to like her.

She quickly takes a pic and sends it to Chaewon.

**Me:**

I think I just became a fan

As if she knew she was being thought of, the front door bell rings and in comes a familiar face. Hyunjin walks in with her hair in a bun and a mask over her face. Jiwoo instantly recognizes her by her eyes and Jiwoo points at the screen “Hey I was just watching you.”

Hyunjin looks up and the screen, a shy laugh escaping “I didn’t know it would air so soon.” 

Jiwoo smiles widely “Your voice is so good, I think I just fell in love.” She has never been a big fan of newer idols but Jiwoo thinks Hyunjin just changed the game for her. Now she can definitely see why Chaewon likes them.

Hyunjin tsk and walks closer to her “Don’t say that around Jinsol. She’d get upset if she heard you say that.”

Jiwoo smiles more and squints, waving the younger off “Ah, don’t snitch on me. No but seriously you did great, I really do love your voice.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes shift like she wasn’t used to being complimented by someone who wasn’t being biased. It was different than hearing it from someone who wasn’t already her fan. “I guess I’ll let you off the hook this time.” She mumbles loud enough for Jiwoo to hear.

Jiwoo lowers the volume down “I thought you said you don’t come over here?” Something about her being able to control her late night munchies and then made fun of the rest of the girls for coming so often.

Hyunjin looks around the store “Heejin has been really down because she keeps getting scolded by our dance instructor so I thought I could bring her something to make her feel better.” Jiwoo’s smile softened at this, she could tell from a mile away that the two group mates truly cared for one another.

“I should’ve known you were working this late shift. I don’t know why I was so surprised to see you when I walked in.” 

Jiwoo nods her head “Yeah I usually work these hours.” A small laugh “That’s how I met Jinsol. She came in during my shift a lot.”

Hyunjin’s face changes and she looks Jiwoo up and down. Jiwoo tries not to take offense to this because the younger’s emotions were always changing. From the way she would burs out into laughter and dropping it a second after or the way she loved bothering Heejin to pretending she didn’t like it when Heejin did it back. Jiwoo was human after all and couldn’t help but be worried, she wanted Hyunjin to like her. 

Jiwoo was used to people instantly liking her so it was hard for her to understand why Hyunjin seemed like she approved to switching up on her like this. 

“Yeah….” Hyunjin starts off slow “Jinsol is a sucker for a cute face…” she steps closer, and if Jiwoo wasn’t mistaking then she was sure Hyunjin was trying to intimidate her. “I didn’t think that I’d ever have to give this talk to a 7 Eleven employee of all people but if you’re just doing this because you’d think it would be fun to date someone like Jinsol and then go around exposing her then-“

“I am having fun.” Jiwoo interrupts her and although the little comment about her workplace did bother her, she understood where Hyunjin was coming from. Would a different approach had been better? Sure. But this was Hyunjin and Jiwoo was finally able to understand her personality a little more “And that’s what a relationship is, having fun with someone you care about. Look I don’t know what gave you the impression that I’d do something like that but you have me all wrong. I wouldn’t be giving it one percent if I wasn’t all in.”

“Because it’s Jinsol.” Hyunjin blinks “Jinsol is  _so_ gullible that I don’t want it to end up being thrown back to her face.”

Jinsol was gullible alright but what Hyunjin didn’t know that Jiwoo was in the same boat. Call her the Skipper or whatever they call the captain because she was sure if anything it would be  _her_ heartbroken and not the other way around “I care about her too. I don’t want to see her sad, I don’t like to see her so tired and worn out. I only want good things for her and I know you’re just trying to be a good friend, Hyunjin but Jinsol is a big girl so you don’t need to worry.”

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything and Jiwoo isn’t convinced that she won her over. The taller walks away from her and collects all the snacks that Jiwoo could only assume were Heejin’s favorites. The checkout was awkward for her because Hyunjin didn’t even bother to make any eye contact with her. Oh my god, Jiwoo blew it.

As soon as the girl left, Jiwoo feels her phone vibrate.

**Chae:**

YES!!! hyejoo is going to be so mad 🤣

I can officially say u claim Hyunjin as ur bias

how do u feel?!?

**Me:**

she’s um...great!

🙂

  
  


-

**Jindori 💙:**

i told u i would wear it to the airport 🥰

i love it 😘😘

Jinsol sent her a picture of her sitting in the airplane, right before they left for California. She was wearing the scarf that Jiwoo had gotten her two weeks ago and Jiwoo’s chest felt warm. Jinsol seemed like she really liked the small she got for her.

**Me:**

u look so good 🤤🤤

I can’t believe ur leaving me again :(((

**Jindori 💙:**

I’m sorry 😔 I really wish I could see you 

I’ll only be gone for a week

and then I can go over to visit u at ur place 👀

**Me:**

u better 😡

**Jindori 💙:**

I have to turn my phone on airplane 

mode now :((

I’ll facetime u when I get to the hotel

**Me:**

stay safe ❤️

  
  


-

  
  


There’s a loud scream coming from Chaewon’s room and it scares Jiwoo to death. She jumps in her bed, her heart beat going wild against her chest and then she hears Chaewon running to her room. “⅓ is having a concert. Oh my god, I need to start saving immediately! Jiwoo, we’re eating sleep until this concert is over.”

Jiwoo holds a hand against her chest and her eyes were wide “Jesus, Chae. You scared me.”

Chaewon ignore her distress and goes to her bed, showing her the post she saw online. It was an announcement about a concert that was coming up in a month. As far as Jiwoo knows it’s ⅓’s second solo concert and it would be something for Jiwoo to congratulate them on the next time she sees them.

“You have to come with me now. You’re basically a fan at this point.”

After sending that text to Chaewon that time she ran into Hyunjin, the girl has been making her watch all their shows and music videos nonstop. I need to catch you up, is what Chaewon tells her. Hyejoo was absolutely heartbroken once Chaewon bragged that she was a fan now. 

Jiwoo was also finally able to put a name to a face once she figured out which member was Haseul and which one was Vivi. She did get a little awkward when Hyunjin’s parts would come up, remembering how their little talk went that one time.

She doesn’t want to disappoint her friend by not going with her. Hyejoo didn’t even want to go to the first one she took her to. “I’ll go if I’m not working.”

Chaewon squeals in excitement and then waves her hand for Jiwoo to scoot over. “I can’t wait, I  _need_ to get those tickets.”

They don’t get the tickets and Jiwoo winces once she sees the look on her best friend’s face. She looked genuinely upset once the screen pops up SOLD OUT. Hyejoo walks up from behind her and places both hands on her shoulders “It’s okay Chae, I can um look if someone is selling their tickets through a different website.”

The three of them all met up at Hyejoo’s place, laptop and phones in their hands as they got ready to buy the tickets. The website crashed on them multiple times because of how many people were trying to buy the tickets too. As every minute went by she  could see the way Chaewon looked visibly slumped and nervous.

After ten minutes of fighting the website, the concert was officially declared sold out and Jiwoo felt bad for her. Jiwoo assumed that the group was popular but she didn’t know they were  _that_ popular. 

Chaewon sighs and closes her laptop “I think I’m going to lay down.”

Hyejoo and Jiwoo exchange looks, it was a tiny bit dramatic but this was something that made Chaewon happy so they couldn’t help but understand her sadness.

“I’ll go buy some drinks.” Jiwoo says and Hyejoo reaches into her pocket to give money to the older.

“I think she’s going to want to eat her feelings away too so buy some food on the way.” Hyejoo looks at her bedroom door that Chaewon already went into “I’ll go see if I can cheer her up.”

Jiwoo leaves the apartment and pulls her phone out to text her girlfriend. She hasn’t texted her back since she needed no distractions to be in the waiting room of the ticket lobby. 

**Me:**

so we tried to buy tickets for ⅓’s concert….

and were unsuccessful 😭😭

they sold out so quick

**Jindori 💙:**

I didn’t know u were trying to get them??

**Me:**

Chae wanted to go so I tried to help

WHY DID THEY SELL OUT

she’s soooo sad now 😔

**Jindori 💙:**

im sorry baby

i would’ve tried to help if I knew u 

guys were trying to go 🥺

wyd?

**Me:**

going to buy food to cheer her up 😂

she’s being so emo lmao

  
  


Chaewon is depressed for the rest of the week, hanging out only at Hyejoo’s house so she can be sad in peace. Jiwoo literally hasn’t seen her after that and Jinsol probably has the worst timing on trying to visit.

Jinsol came late after work to visit Jiwoo instead of the younger one coming to her place. Jiwoo may or may not have started deep cleaning the moment she found out that Jinsol wanted to go into her place this time. She hadn’t seen her girlfriend in a week and was ready for some cuddles. 

She buzzed Jinsol in and waits by the door, wanting to greet the blonde immediately. Jinsol comes in view, wearing sweatpants, a black hoodie and a bag in her hand. 

Jiwoo smiles fondly, a smile that Jinsol returns. Jiwoo pulls her in the apartment and shuts the door behind the girl. She leans in to kiss her, lips connecting like they were meant for each other. Jinsol is the first to pull away, her face pink and she looks around the living room.

“Chae isn’t here.” Jiwoo says, knowing her girlfriend is feeling embarrassed at the thought of her roommate being in the same room as them. She sees Jinsol relax and the taller wraps her arm around Jiwoo’s waist and brings her closer.

Jinsol kisses her again “I missed you.” She says after they finish up.

“I missed you too. Are you hungry?”

Jinsol shakes her head and leans her forehead on Jiwoo’s “No, I just really missed you. I’m sorry for not being here enough.”

Jiwoo playfully punches her chest, it was so light it probably wasn’t even considered a punch “Stop being sorry. You told me you were busy with work. I understand.” She grabs her by the wrist and drags her into her room.

“What’s in the bag?”

Jinsol’s eyes roam Jiwoo’s bedroom, it was the first time she was in here. She should’ve been here sooner but Jiwoo never minded coming over to her’s instead. The room was very Jiwoo, bright and pink with a bunch of small plushies stacked on her bed. She had multiple pictures of her friends hanging on the walls and Jinsol’s small polaroid picture alongside it, with multiple hearts sharpied on it.

“I brought you something.” She holds the bag up. Jinsol wanted to spoil Jiwoo a little so she hopes her girlfriend liked what she got her.

Jiwoo smiles, acting like she didn’t want it “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Jinsol smiles as they sat on her bed, she kisses Jiwoo on her cheek and hands her the bag “I know but I wanted to.”

Jiwoo places it on her lap and shoots her wink before pulling the box out of the bad. She opens the box up and is surprised to see very nice, expensive looking shoes “I got the same ones…” Jinsol starts to explain herself “I thought..I don’t know...we could have couple shoes.”

Jinsol sounds shy saying it, like she thought Jiwoo would ever hate something that was given to her. Jiwoo picks up one shoe to get a good look at it, they were white and lifted and extremely pretty. She had so many outfits that could go with these shoes “Baby, these are so nice I don’t know what to say.”

Jinsol picks up the forgotten bag “Wait, there’s more.”

Jiwoo doesn’t know what could possibly top the shoes but she puts them back in the box to give Jinsol her full attention. There’s a small envelope in the bag that she would’ve let slip if it wasn’t for the fact that Jinsol pointed it up. She grabs it and was expecting a letter made by Jinsol but with the way it felt, this was no letter.

She’s a little confused but rips it open anyways. She pulls out two small tickets and lets out a gasp once she reads what’s on it. They were tickets to see ⅓’s concert. She snaps her head up to see Jinsol smiling “I had to pull a few strings but I managed to get you guys some tickets.”

Jiwoo throws her whole body on Jinsol, wrapping her arms around her neck and plants multiple kisses on her face “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! You are literally the best girlfriend.”

Jinsol pretends to act cocky but wasn’t able to pull it off “Do you like it?”

Jiwoo looks at her like she’s crazy “Like it? I love it! Chae is going to be so happy when I tell her.”

She puts the tickets back in the envelope and smothers Jinsol with more kisses that leave the both of them out of breath. The gifts were long forgotten and hands were roamed not so innocent places. Jiwoo’s hands under Jinsol’s shirt, rubbing her thumb on her stomach and Jinsol pulled her closer by her thighs.

Jiwoo reasons in her head that it had been too long since the last time they got to make out like this. It was long overdue and it seemed like Jinsol felt the same way.

“You are seriously the best, I hope you know that.”

Jinsol laughs and rests her face into Jiwoo’s neck “I know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....
> 
> yeah...
> 
> anyways unless anyone else wants something else in here Jiwoo will figure out who Jinsol really is..even tho jinsol didn't really hide it from her in the first place lmao  
> it'll happen in like 2more chapters so


	4. Chaewon Special (with a dash of chuusoul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyewon shippers yall didn't ask for this but imma still provide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a break from chuusoul bc GOD i LOVE hyewon

Chaewon stares at the ceiling, comforter covering most of her body and blinks. She turns to her side and stares at the wall instead. She’s been so sad this week because of the tickets she wasn’t able to snatch before they sold out. 

She thinks this feels worse than the time she dramatically broke up with her girlfriend over something stupid and then immediately got back together with her the next day because they missed each other too much. 

Hyejoo has offered to buy third party tickets that were jacked up in price but she couldn’t let her do that for her. ⅓ would have another concert in the future...one day...maybe...hopefully.

Chaewon looked at the time and she sighs, Hyejoo should be coming back from her shift soon. She wished she’d come sooner so they could get some fast food and cuddle in Hyejoo’s bed afterwards. Then at least she could be sad in the arms of the one that makes her feel better. She sighs again and closes her eyes.

The sad part about it is, when she’s at work she lets Hyejoo play her music because it was too painful to listen to her own playlist. That meant listening to Odd Eye Cirl-  _ugh_ she couldn’t even say their name.

She was going to need another week to recover until she could watch anything related to her beloved group. Chaewon tries not to be on her phone too much, unless it was Hyejoo related or an emergency because she’s bitter that most of her online friends were able to get tickets themselves. She didn’t want to see their happiness on her timeline.

Her ears perk up at the sound of the front door being unlocked and keys jingling, Hyejoo was home. Chaewon pulls one of the four pillows hogged up to herself and leaves it out on her girlfriend’s side of the bed. She didn’t really like to share, especially if it meant the cost of her comfort but she could spare one for the love of her life.

Hyejoo grunts as soon as she walks into her room and this makes Chaewon raise an eyebrow. Her grumpy girlfriend seemed more grumpy than usual. So she pulls the blanket up, inviting her in and the taller crawls in. Hyejoo rest her head on Chaewon’s chest, curling the rest of her body in as she wraps her arm across the smaller’s stomach.

“What’s wrong?”

She hears the girl breathe hard, a sign that was made known that the girl was frustrated. “Today at work, this guy came in and was really rude to me.” Chaewon runs her hands through her hair “And I couldn’t even say anything because-”

“Your mom was there, huh?”

Hyejoo nods against her “Yeah, and you know how mom is when we’re not nice to customers, even if they were being stupid.” she mumbles that last part.

Hyejoo’s mom was the worst to work with. She’s a nice lady and loves Chaewon to death but if it has anything to do with the cafe then she’s hard to deal with. The older woman was a firm believer in ‘customer is always right’, they shouldn’t lose a customer because of a petty situation. Chaewon has to work with her girlfriend’s mother once a week and it was the day she dreaded to most.

Chaewon nudges the girl’s head with her chin, to get Hyejoo to look at her “Do you want me to go back and beat him up?”

Hyejoo looks up and purses her lips out, waiting for Chaewon to give her peck. Her girlfriend happily obliges, giving her more kisses than necessary. There was something about small affection that absolutely raised Hyejoo’s mood up.

“No, it’s okay.” The taller chases after her lips, wanting more “Are you hungry?” She says against her lips “Mom sent us some food in containers. I brought them back home.”

At the mention of food, Chaewon suddenly remembers “Oh yeah, my mom stopped by and dropped off some fruit.”

Hyejoo frowns and picks her body up slightly, enough to where she could be the same head distance “Why did you let her come over? We should’ve gone over there so she didn’t have to carry it by herself.” Chaewon’s mom would every once in a while stop by and give them a variety of fruit. The problem was, she would bring a box full and they both knew how fragile looking Chaewon’s mom was.

“I know, I told her that! She just doesn’t listen.” Chaewon pats her side “Get up, I’m starving” 

She had been hungry earlier that day but decided to wait it out. The last time Chaewon ate without her, Hyejoo threw a fit because they should always eat together. She learned her lesson.

Hyejoo is the first to sit up, she’s been holding her hunger until she could eat with Chaewon. The older waits for Hyejoo to change out of her work clothes into some casual shorts and a hoodie that was twice her size until the both of them were in the kitchen.

Hyejoo doesn’t bring up the ticket problem after the first time so Chaewon wouldn’t get sad again. Instead she does stuff that she wouldn’t normally do to make her girlfriend happy. Like indulging in Chaewon’s bad habit of eating a whole cheesecake to herself as she brought home her own. Or buying Chaewon a new controller even though she bought her a customized one last month.

“When we get back, I’ll let you play on my account.” She doesn’t ever let her girlfriend play on her account, at least not as first player because for some reason Chaewon couldn’t get down first person shooter games.

Chaewon pulls on the string of Hyejoo’s hoodie and brings her closer. She gives one last peck and mumbles “You don’t have to. I’m just going to lay back down after we get done.”

Hyejoo frowns and tries not to show that she was upset with herself. She didn’t know what she could do to make Chaewon feel better. “Okay….I love you.” She says quietly.

Chaewon cracks a smile, brings Hyejoo’s hand to her lips and kisses her knuckle “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


She supposes it’s time to go back home and pick up some more clothes while Hyejoo was at work. Chaewon brings her bag and sluggishly walks through the door. The first thing she sees is Jiwoo, in a shirt that obviously wasn’t her’s and a size too big, standing in front of their kitchen table. Jiwoo looks surprised to see her here, almost like she got caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“Hey.” Chaewon says and walks closer to her. Jiwoo was putting away an extra plate, like someone was eating lunch with her. Or judging by the way Jiwoo looked disheveled with bed hair and slightly puffy eyes, this was breakfast.

Jiwoo tries too hard to act casual that it was funny to her “Long time, stranger.” she puts the dishes in the sink “You just missed Jinsol. She literally left like five minutes ago.”

The older woman turns her back to Chaewon, the blonde steps closer to see if there were any leftovers on the stove. Her friend’s girlfriend was starting to seem like a fake person to her, they never seem to be available to meet and Jiwoo doesn’t really talk about her love life. Chaewon was about to make small talk until something dark and purple catches her attention. Peeking out just barely was a fresh hickey on Jiwoo’s shoulder, somewhere not noticeable in Jiwoo’s normal outfit tops and her mouth speaks before she can process it “Oh my god, you got laid last night.”

Jiwoo’s shoulder rose all the way to her ears, a blush quickly spreading from her neck up. She throws a rag at Chaewon and whines “We are  _so_ not talking about this.”

Chaewon didn’t want to talk about it either and she doesn’t know why she couldn’t keep that thought to herself. Honest to God, she does not want to even think about Jiwoo getting it on with her girlfriend while she was gone. “Fair enough.”

Jiwoo makes an embarrassed face at her before wiping her hands “Speaking of Jinsol.”

“Ew.”

“I’m not talking about that.” Jiwoo was turning pink again, and pulled the collar of her shirt closer to her neck. “Jinsol stopped by to give us a little gift.” Jiwoo walks past her and Chaewon raises an eyebrow.

_Us_ ?

Her roommate walks into her room and comes back out not even thirty seconds later. She has a small envelope in her hand and holds it out for Chaewon to grab. This was kind of weird so she stares at it and then looks up to the older. Jiwoo shakes it, a small smile wanting to break out. It was as if she was hiding a secret but couldn’t hold it in and was about to word vomit out of giddiness.

Chaewon ends up taking it out of her hand and seen that it was already open. She pulls out two small papers and her breath hitches,  _oh my god_ . “No she didn’t.”

Jiwoo beams and starts shaking her shoulders out of excitement “She surprised me last night and got us tickets…” Chaewon doesn’t hear the rest of her blabbering and she blinks until the tickets in her hands start to disappear. But they’re not and this is real. The seats were better than what Chaewon could originally afford and Jiwoo’s girlfriend got them just like that.

“....she said if she would’ve known we wanted tickets she could’ve arranged us to get better seats and felt bad about these. I was like, oh my god no Chae is going to love these.” 

Chaewon has been sad all week and this was the light at the end of the tunnel. “I don’t even know what to say. I can’t believe she got us these tickets.”

“I’ll just tell Jinsol you said thank you.” Jiwoo smiles.

Chaewon brings the tickets close to her heart and her chest feels warm. This was the best thing that has happened to her in like, not to be dramatic, a week. She looks at Jiwoo, who was trying to flatten the back of her hair “It’s no wonder you put out for her yesterday.”

“Alright, give me back the tickets.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


She wakes up randomly from an afternoon nap, scrunches up her face as she stretches out on the bed. Chaewon picks her head lazily to see Hyejoo sitting in front of her computer, mouse being clicked rapidly and the keyboard buttons being pressed down on. She has to close one eye and squint the other because the screen was too bright for the dark room.

The shorter gives it a couple of minutes of trying to close her eyes and go back to sleep until she realizes it wasn’t going to happen. 

She hears Hyejoo sigh and the noises stop, her girlfriend must’ve died. Chaewon slowly gives up and walks behind her. She puts both her hands on the girl’s shoulders and Hyejoo doesn’t flinch at the touch, instead she puts her right hand on top Chaewon’s left.

If it was anyone out of the two, it was Hyejoo who loved affection the most. Chaewon uses her right hand to rub her thumb on Hyejoo’s face “Hey.” She says softly.

Hyejoo drops her hand and goes back to playing once she respawns “How was your nap?” Chaewon lets her hands slide down and wraps her arms around Hyejoo’s neck.

She puts some of her weight on Hyejoo “I feel dead.”

Hyejoo snorts “I was going to wake you up because I thought you were sleeping too long but I didn’t want you to be mean to me.” Chaewon doesn’t try to be mean, she just wakes up moody and groggily.

Chaewon unloosens her arms and walks beside the chair. Hyejoo hurries up and moves her hands away from the desk once she hides her body. The blonde sits on her girlfriend’s thighs and swings her legs around to face her. Hyejoo had her arms on the outside of Chaewon’s body and continued her game.

Chaewon leans forward, chest to chest and hides her face in the crook of Hyejoo’s neck. The dark haired girl’s legs always fell asleep really fast in this position but she’d tough it out.

“Do you want to play later?” She asked the shorter.

Chaewon hums.

“Are you hungry?”

Chaewon hums.

“What do you want to eat?”

She doesn’t answer right away, only snuggling more into her body. This was a hard question to answer “I don’t know, what do you want to eat?”

Hyejoo doesn’t answer, too focused on the game but Chaewon knows that the girl heard her. It always takes a moment for the question to fully process in Hyejoo’s brain when she’s too concentrated with whatever is going on during her game.

“I don’t know.”

Chaewon hums again, they’d figure it out later.

  
  
  


Except later does come and they still don’t know what they want. Until they do know and stare at Chaewon’s phone, the restaurant they craved was closed. They give each other blank stares and Chaewon takes a deep breath, they did it again. 

“I can make you ramen.” Chaewon says as she locks her phone. She grabs Hyejoo’s hand and pulls her over to the kitchen. 

They do this at least three times a week.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright im outta here


	5. Haseul I Miss You and Make Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo is starting to get insecure because of Jinsol blowing her off and it doesn't help that 1/3's concert is around the corner. At least Chaewon is having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so painful to write so it's kinda bad

“I told you she’d love it. You should see her, she  _cannot_ stop smiling.” Jiwoo was smiling herself. She was talking to Jinsol on the phone and was cutting an apple.

She hears Jinsol laugh, her voice coming out a little muffled “That’s good. I would take you guys there myself but I have a schedule sometime that day.”

Jiwoo doesn’t say anything, she stops cutting and she hopes Jinsol doesn’t notice her silence. These days she tries especially to be understanding, she knew what she was getting into when dating her girlfriend. Jinsol told her beforehand that she would be busy with work but Jiwoo can’t help but be sad. She has seen Jinsol once this month.

Jinsol promises her that they’d have more time later on but it always gets pushed back and Jiwoo just misses the little time she used to have with the girl. 

Her girlfriend is rambling about Yerim going through a phase and Jiwoo tries to keep engaging in the conversation “She’s just been so bossy lately and I don’t want to say anything to her. And then Jungeun wants me to put my foot down and take charge as the oldest but how can I? It’s  _Yerim_ . I can’t be mean to her.”

Jiwoo puts her fruit in a bowl and takes it to her room “I don’t think you need to say anything mean. Just sit her down and talk to her. Don’t raise your voice-“ she hears her trying to hold in her laugh and Jiwoo cracks a smile. Jinsol never raises her voice except to make weird noises and Jiwoo has never seen her get mad. “-and don’t talk to her like she’s a kid. She’s grown now.”

Jinsol takes a deep sigh “I know that….it’s just hard not to baby her because we were just so young when we all met. She was young.” 

Jiwoo pauses for a second, trying to gather her words “You know….you can still look out for her without treating her like a child. Work with her.”

Jinsol breathes hard “Yeah….I know….” they talk a bit more, Jiwoo finished eating her apples and is now in her bed “So I know I said we could do a dinner together tomorrow but I just found out we got added to a last minute event….” Jinsol mumbles, voice small.

Jiwoo shouldn’t be surprised by this, her girlfriend’s work schedule was all over the place. When she would stay over sometimes, Jinsol had to wake up at 3 am for work and didn’t come back until late in the night. Or Jinsol would have to pack her luggage for an international trip and would be back the next day or the next week. 

Still. 

It hurt.

“We can do one next week, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“What are you doing today?”

She puts her feet on the wall and crosses them “I’m supposed to hang out with Chae and Hyejoo later on. I’m not sure what we’re gonna do.”

“Send me pictures. I want to see you look cute.”

Jiwoo laughs “I am not dressing up. I think it’s going to be something casual.” she looks at the polaroid picture of Jinsol hanging up. Jinsol looked so cute that night.

“Send me pictures anyway.” Jiwoo hums “I’m going to be wearing our couple shoes today….” Jinsol says slowly and shyly.

“You’re so cute.”

Jinsol starts to speak but is interrupted by a girl calling out to her. “Uhhhh Jiwoo, I have to go. Jungeun is telling me that we’re about to start. Don’t forget to send me pictures. Goodbye, I love you.”

“Bye, I love you too.”

Ugh, now time to get ready for the day. Jiwoo gets up and puts on her playlist. She wears a white top and light colored jeans. Jiwoo looks at the shoes Jinsol bought her, she didn’t wear them often because she was scared that she’d ruin them. They were supposed to be saved for when she actually got to wear them with her girlfriend but she’d make the exception today since Jinsol was gonna wear hers too.

She grabs her wallet and makes her way to Hyejoo’s cafe. They were going to meet up there, grab some smoothies and head to the mall. It’s a small walk and when she walks in she sees the couple already sitting down. 

Hyejoo is the first to see her walk in, ushering Chaewon to stand up so they could meet her halfway. 

“Did you guys already order?”

Chaewon shakes her head “No, we were waiting for you.”

Hyejoo gives her a look of disbelief and Jiwoo furrows her eyebrows. Why was she looking at her so weird. “Where the hell did you get those?” She gives a quick look to her feet and Jiwoo looks down, even more confused.

She hits her heels together ‘My girlfriend bought couple shoes for us. Why?” She doesn’t understand why Hyejoo was being so weird or maybe she thought her outfit didn’t match or something.

“Um, nothing really. Except those are like really expensive shoes and are sold out.” Jiwoo looks down at her shoes again, I mean she knew they were really nice and felt comfortable but she didn’t know too much about the brand. Why would something like that matter when it was a gift from her girlfriend, she’d accept anything from Jinsol.

“Really?” this didn’t stop her from being curious “How do you know?”

Hyejoo hooks her arm with Chaewon’s and pulls her to the counter, Jiwoo follows “Well one of the Odd Eye Circle members wore it today and had it trending so I went to look them up.” Hyejoo has a small blush on her cheeks, a little embarrassed that she was trying to buy the same shoes as her idol “And they’re like $700. Mad expensive.”

Jiwoo is genuinely taken aback by this information, shocked that Jinsol would even think about spending that much on her. “If we starve for like four months then we can consider getting you that for your birthday  **_and_ ** Christmas present. Valentines too.”

Hyejoo shoves her girlfriend away with a laugh and they laugh amongst themselves but Jiwoo is still stuck in thought of having such an expensive gift. She’d have to have a talk with Jinsol about this later, she didn’t need overly pricey stuff no matter how pretty they were.

They order their drinks and head to the mall. They searched for cute clothes and Jiwoo needed a thicker coat because it was getting ridiculously cold. She looks for an outfit for next week, she wanted to look cute for her date with Jinsol.

She couldn’t wait for it.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Don’t hate me but….” Jiwoo dreads whatever is about to come out of Jinsol’s mouth, they were FaceTiming again. Her girlfriend was sitting in a car and promised her that nobody else was there with her. Not that Jiwoo cared in the first place. “We’re gonna have to reschedule our date to next week.”

Jiwoo’s face falls and is visibly upset and Jinsol winces at this, she didn’t want to say it “You said that last week.” She mumbles and frowns.

She’s aware that she was probably overreacting but she couldn’t help but get her feelings hurt again. Her girlfriend couldn’t spare her an hour so she could feel like she actually  _had_ a girlfriend? 

“I’m sorry it’s just work-, I- um I’m sorry that it’s getting pushed back-“

“It’s always getting pushed back.” Jiwoo frowns and moves to her bedroom, she hopes that Chaewon isn’t hearing her. Her roommate was holed up in her room, probably catching up on a show or sleeping.

Jinsol stays quiet and this makes her more upset. Don’t get mad. Don’t get mad. She knows she shouldn’t be so upset about this, it’s not like Jinsol cancels the day of but it’s been over a month since she’s seen her girlfriend. The blonde was overseas half the time and for some reason she felt like she was putting in more effort than receiving.

There wasn’t a reason to be so sad because like she stresses, Jinsol communicates with her about her work situation/schedule but still. She’s being childish about this, she knows.

“I promise-“

“You said that last time too.”

Jinsol sits in the car and there’s a silence between the two. Jiwoo sees her play with a finger like she didn’t know what else to do. Was she being too harsh? “You can’t visit me? Or I can visit you?” She tries hard not to seem like she was begging for attention because it made her feel worse, having to beg for her girlfriend to do stuff for her.

“My schedule is too crazy right now. I don’t think it’s possible. I want to see you too.”

“Right.”

“Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not.” It comes out more petty than she wanted it to be and Jiwoo hates feeling like this. She missed having Jinsol beside her. Not getting a total of five texts a day or 2 minute phone calls if she’s lucky. She’s not mad, just discouraged.

There’s tapping on Jinsol’s window and it alarms the both of them. She lowers the window down and Jiwoo can’t hear what’s being said from the random person. Jinsol is nodding at them and then raises the window. There’s a heavy sigh “I have to go.”

“Work, yeah. I get it.”

“Jiwoo…” Jinsol’s voice is low and soft “I love you…”

Jiwoo doesn’t have the heart not to say it back. She wanted them to be okay, at least pretend they were “I love you too.”

  
  
  


-

  
  


Their messages are short, well from Jiwoo’s side. Jinsol was sending her multiple messages, trying to make up for what happened two days ago but Jiwoo gets mad thinking about it. She wasn’t over it and convinced herself that she was being too mean but she couldn’t help it. Her body and feelings were doing without her having a say.

It was the day of ⅓’s concert and they were getting ready for it. Chaewon just had to be extra and dress up super cute. Jiwoo couldn’t let herself look like a dumpster fire next to her best friend so she had to dress cute and do her make up too.

Chaewon was giddy all morning and she even rushed Jiwoo to hurry up, it’s not like they still had six hours before the concert started or anything. 

She looks at her phone, she hasn’t received a message from Jinsol yet. It puts her in a sour mood but she fakes her smile to Chaewon and they go find a restaurant to eat before they line up for the concert. 

Jiwoo keeps her phone facing up on the table, just in case she gets a notification. “So, are you excited?” She wiggles her body, she loved getting her roommate riled up.

Chaewon grins instantly and she moves her hands around “I still can’t believe I’m about to see them again.” the whole week Chaewon had been playing their albums non stop, she had wanted Jiwoo to actually appreciate the performances and not be lost.

The younger keeps talking about random things that include the leaked song list of the concert from her ‘very’ reliable sources. They got to the venue early because Chaewon wanted to buy the official merchandise before everything sold out.

Jiwoo didn’t know that mini light sticks were a thing and she squealed when Chaewon compared it to her own light stick, it was so cute. Chaewon bought four of them and Jiwoo thinks she’s crazy.  **_I need a color for each member_ ** , is what Chaewon responds with.

They both buy shirts and Chaewon bought a poster. Apparently Hyejoo had given her extra money to go stupid, go crazy ahhhhh with.

The next two hours of standing in line drag for Jiwoo but Chaewon was too excited and went by fast for her.

There’s cheering when they start letting people in, thank god because Jiwoo couldn’t wait to sit down. When it’s their turn to get their tickets scanned they’re stopped by the security guy. Chaewon looks terrified because what if this affected them getting into the concert. The man opens a drawer and hands the both of them lanyards.

They’re both confused and wonder if he got the wrong people because it looked nice and official. Nonetheless, they take it and both gasp. Jiwoo totally wasn’t expecting backstage passes and she wasn’t given time to think. The same man hurried up the line and they walked forward with blank faces.

“Jiwoo.” Chaewon clenches her plastic case “Can you break up with your girlfriend so she can date me and Hyejoo instead?”

Why didn’t Jinsol mention this before? “No.”

“I know I see it in my hands right now but I still can’t believe this is real.”

Jiwoo checks her phone again, no message “Let’s go find our seats?”

She didn’t think it was possible for Chaewon to get happier than she was before the line started moving but she stood corrected. Chaewon started blowing up Hyejoo’s phone with what was probably 50 messages back to back, wanting to explain what just happened to them. 

Jiwoo wasn’t trying to look but all Hyejoo sent back was a: cool. Followed by a: im playing rn have fun ❤️

The older looked at the time, the concert was about to start in five minutes. Well that’s if they were on schedule.

Soon the lights dimmed and cheers erupted. Jiwoo doesn’t know why her heart started beating fast, maybe she was more excited than she thought. She looks over and Chaewon is jumping up and down, waving all five of her light sticks around.

They had extremely good seats that they could see the members well when they emerged from the bottom of the stage. Jiwoo is taken aback by Chaewon’s high pitched yell because it hurt her left ear.

Chaewon didn’t bring her along to sit around so Jiwoo stood up beside her friend to yell with her.

At one point Jiwoo’s head started to hurt from the loud music, loud yelling around her and a little of her own yelling. Chaewon kicks her bag towards Jiwoo so she digs through the front pocket. There were painkillers in a small bottle and Jiwoo has never felt more grateful in her life.

She takes two and goes back to cheering with her best friend.

“I hate to say it but it’s going to be our last song for the night. Seriously this time.” Haseul is breathing hard into the mic and there’s disappointment verbally said around the crowd “I know. I’m sad too.” She frowns and wipes her sweat with her shirt “We promise to come back soon, okay? Promise not to leave us?” She laughs, while the rest of the members pretend to make sad faces.

There’s yelling of no’s and this makes Haseul hold out her pinky “Promise not to leave?”

Chaewon quietly whispers “I promise.” and Jiwoo thought she was so cute for that.

The members seem satisfied with all the yelling and finally start their last song for the night. Jiwoo didn’t think she’d have this much fun but now she can’t wait for another concert. The members run around the stage, playing with fans for a final time as they reluctantly head behind the curtain.

The lights turn back on and Chaewon is sitting in her seat as if the concert was a dream. Jiwoo is exhausted but still enjoyed herself “Are you ready to head backstage now?”

This snaps Chaewon back, like she had forgotten the pass that was hanging around her neck for the past three hours. “We’re going  _now_ ?”

Jiwoo laughs “Well, I’m sure they’re tired and are getting ready to head out so we should try to catch them before they leave.” She doesn’t really know if the idols stick around while the staff cleans and puts away the equipment.

Chaewon is feeling a little scared at the thought of meeting her favorite group one on one. She should’ve dressed nicer if she would’ve known she’d be seeing Jeon Heejin in the flesh.

Jiwoo finds a nearby staff and he leads them to where ⅓ was currently resting at. She hopes that they aren’t being a bother and if they were even aware of Jinsol getting backstage passes for them. Chaewon is literally shaking beside her “Do you want the honors?”

“No, you do it because I don’t think I can.” She thinks she’s going faint.

Jiwoo knocks, waits a second and pokes her head in. She recognizes the members, all four of them and the staff are staring at her. “Jiwoo!” Heejin is the first to say and waves at her.

“Oh my god, she knows your name.” Chaewon says in a hushed whisper.

Jiwoo grabs her best friend’s wrist and drags her in with her. Chaewon thinks that Jiwoo was trying to support her but in all honesty Jiwoo was the one that needed it. She was meeting the rest of Jinsol’s friends and one already doesn’t like her.

The members were changed out of their concert costumes and into their official concert shirts. Haseul, who Jiwoo finally could say she learned, is the first out of the two to introduce herself “So you’re Sollie’s girl. Wow, she told me you were a looker but she wasn’t kidding.”

Jiwoo blushes and awkwardly laughs, she doesn’t really know what her girlfriend talks about with her friends “I’m Jiwoo and this is my friend Chaewon. Sorry if I would’ve known she got us these passes then I wouldn’t have came empty handed.” She feels a little embarrassed about this.

“What? She didn’t tell you?” Haseul smiles with her teeth.

Vivi leans into Haseul, her own shy smile on her face “It was probably a surprise.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t put it past her.” The members agree with Hyunjin, who Jiwoo has been trying to avoid eye contact with this whole time. Jiwoo still feels weird around Hyunjin so she was hoping she wouldn’t have to interact with her too much.

At the corner of her eye, she sees Heejin step closer to Chaewon and start a conversation with her. Jiwoo has to give her bestie props for not freaking out and dropping dead. Chaewon nervously smiles and Heejin motions Hyunjin to join in on their discussion.

“Your performance was really awesome!” Jiwoo says very animatedly and smiles “You guys look very pretty. My friend is a big fan and introduced me to you.” She motions to Chaewon.

Haseul’s eyes sparkle and she asks which was her favorite song. Vivi doesn’t talk much but nods and keeps her hands to herself, Jiwoo could tell that she still enjoyed the conversation.

Haseul looks around, not wanting anyone else to hear and steps closer “I wish we could’ve been there the time Jinsol invited us to meet. I was really surprised when I found out she was dating and was really touched that she wanted to introduce us.” She holds Jiwoo’s hands and pats them “I bet you she’s jealous that she isn’t here.”

Jiwoo’s smile is fake and she agrees. She didn’t want the girl to know she hit a sore spot by saying that. She got hit in the face again with the reality of them being in the middle of arguing “She was sad that you and Vivi weren’t there but I’m glad we got to meet. She talks about you guys a lot.”

Vivi smiles and leans in, wanting to tease “Talks about us? I think you’re mistaken, she can’t stop talking about you. She’s always on her phone smiling and that’s how we know she’s talking to you.”

Now Jiwoo was starting to feel embarrassed, getting shy whenever someone talked about her relationship. The opposite of what everyone would assume is that Jiwoo was a reserved person when it came to her love life. She didn’t like anyone knowing her business and was shy about it. So when they would get teased about it by friends and although it was Jinsol who would be the one getting attacked, it was Jiwoo who would be blushing.

“Heejin talked about you before, she said that you were really nice.” Haseul adds.

Hearing her name, Heejin snaps her head in their direction “What did you say about me?”

Vivi raises an eyebrow “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

And that’s how all the six group up and end up talking. Hyunjin doesn’t really say anything, aside from her funny facial expressions. They stand around and talk for another thirty minutes before Jiwoo excuses them to go. The group was probably tired and she didn’t want to overstay their welcome.

They sign Chaewon’s shirt and they take a group picture together. Heejin says something about them needing to hang out together and even includes Chaewon in this invitation. Chaewon tries to keep it cool but Jiwoo could tell she was freaking out.

“Yeah, definitely.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jiwoo frowns, half asleep and reaches to her phone that was plugged up charging. She didn’t notice the million drunk texts from her girlfriend and slides to accept the phone call. 

“Um hey, is this Jiwoo?” It was a woman’s voice, one that was familiar but couldn’t make out exactly who it was. She rubs her face with her hand and reads the caller id. It was her girlfriend’s phone number and this makes her tiredly sit up.

She gives a groggy yes “It’s me, Yerim.” it was midnight and she’s only been asleep for a little over an hour “We’re at this restaurant for a company dinner. It’s a celebration for the girl’s concert and Jinsol is extremely drunk.”

Jiwoo crawls out of her bed and to her bathroom, washing her face hoping it’ll wake her up “Where are you guys at? I’ll come pick her up.”

“I’ll send you the address. You can drive, right?” 

Jiwoo hums and looks into the mirror, her face is swollen and she has dark circles. She tries to make herself look decent by fixing her wet bangs and heads back to her room to change. They end the phone call and a minute later she gets a message with the restaurant’s address. 

Jiwoo looks at the messages that she didn’t get to see while she was asleep.

  
  


**Jindori 💙:**

Babyyyyyyh

Jiwoooo 🥺🥺

why aren’t you txting m e bak 

:(((

Imy

Inm iss you

r u still mAD at me????

im sorry

I deserve ur silentt tretment but

i stilk miss you 😢 

i love you

jiwoo I lov you 

pls don’t break up with me :(

i love you

  
  


Jiwoo rubs her thumb on her screen and is sad again. Jinsol would message her back when she was knocked out and now her girlfriend was drunk texting her. She reads over the part where Jinsol thought she was going to break up with her.

Now she regrets treating the blonde to the point where Jinsol thought she would break up with her over something a little petty on Jiwoo’s part. They would be okay, just a bump in the road. 

It takes her forty minutes to find a taxi last minute and give the driver the address.

The restaurant was full of people, it was packed and Jiwoo didn't step in all the way to find her girlfriend because Yerim was standing by the entrance with Jinsol slumped against her.

“Hey, sorry. We aren’t leaving until another three hours and I knew she’d rather be with you anyways.” Yerim throws Jinsol's car keys to her “I’ll help her to the car.”

Jinsol was stumbling all over the place and her hair was covering her face. Jiwoo goes to the other side of her girlfriend and takes a hold of her arm. “She needs to be up by six but i already set up her alarm.”

They get her in the passenger seat and Jiwoo buckles her seat belt “Okay, thanks for calling me.” The older leans in to give Yerim a hug, she hasn’t seen her in forever. It’s been around two months and she missed her just as much as she missed seeing Jungeun. 

“Thanks for coming.” Yerim pulls away and gives Jinsol a quick look. Yerim’s face drops and she kicks her foot, not really wanting to ask “Um, are you two doing okay? Sorry if I’m overstepping.”

Jiwoo tenses up immediately and she gets a cold sweat. She doesn’t really want to say anything because if Jinsol hadn’t told them anything then maybe she didn’t want them to know that they were going through something right now. “You saw the messages…?” She bites her lip, there wasn’t a reason to lie because she’s sure that the younger saw Jinsol’s texts sent to her.

Yerim squeezes her hand, trying to comfort her “I wasn’t trying to be nosy. I saw it by accident.” Yerim brings her in for another hug and Jiwoo melts into her arms. She needed this, talking about it would make her feel better. 

Jiwoo didn’t even tell Chaewon about them fighting because she knew that the girl would always choose her side. She didn’t want to give her reasons to hate her girlfriend.

“I figured it, too. She’s been really mopey and moody lately. I was hoping nothing serious happened between you two. We all really like you.” _Not_ _**everyone** _ . Yerim holds her tighter before leaning back to offer a smile “Please be patient with Jinsol. She’s really slow and new to this but believe me when I say she really loves you. She always looks at your pictures when we’re in the car together and reads your old messages when she’s bored. I don’t know what’s going on or why you guys are fighting, it’s none of my business but please give her another chance.”

Jiwoo needed this reassurance, sure it would’ve been better to hear it from Jinsol but she’d take Yerim’s word for it. The younger was a sweetheart and she doesn’t think she’d lie about this. It was nice hearing about how Jinsol acted around her friends and  how much she affected her emotions just as much as Jinsol affected hers.

“Don’t worry. I love her too, you know?”

Yerim smiles “I’ll let you go. Be careful on the way.”

It was the first time driving Jinsol’s car and it made her nervous. It was expensive and scary and how do you turn on the lights? 

After being stressed the whole time, they finally make it back to Jiwoo’s place. She was too tired to drive Jinsol back to her house so they’d just have to make do.

She almost calls Chaewon to help her bring her girlfriend up because it was a lot of work for Jiwoo alone. She decides not to because it’s almost three in the morning and Chaewon would be grumpy.

Jinsol sobers up a little and is able to walk, if anything she sobered up once she realized that it was Jiwoo helping her up. Jiwoo doesn’t notice but Jinsol was holding back tears because she’s scared that Jiwoo will be even more upset with her.

Jinsol swallows hard and her head is spinning when Jiwoo drops her on her bed. The blonde looks up with glossy eyes and this makes Jiwoo feel worse. Jiwoo moved her girlfriend’s hair out of her face and rubs her face with her thumb.

Jinsol grabs her hand and snuggles it to her face. She is still drunk and worried that Jiwoo was going to leave her. “I love you.” She says hoarsely and closes her heavy eyelids. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry. I love you, too. We’ll...we’ll talk about this in the morning…”

“Can I- can I get a goodnight kiss?” Jinsol puckers her lips sloppily but Jiwoo thinks she still looks cute so she leans down to give her a quick kiss.

She missed her so much.

“Sleep. You have to wake up in like three hours.” Jiwoo gets into the bed beside her. Jinsol throws her body on top of her, finally crying because she missed Jiwoo so much. Jiwoo holds in her own tears after hearing Jinsol sob against her so she holds her closer.

After another five minutes, the blonde immediately falls asleep from the alcohol and exhaustion but Jiwoo stays up longer. 

She wipes Jinsol’s face and one thought flows through her head.

They’d be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i simply can't write drama and miss cute chuusoul, never again.
> 
> and wow can't believe i actually updated fast, also never. again.


	6. My Girlfriend is a.... what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make ups and a BIG wake up, but hey Odd Eye Circle is making a comeback?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is awkward, mainly because I lost the flow of the last chapter. And I have no excuse other than me being lazy and distracted (hi nicole)
> 
> okay if yall see mistakes..pretend you don't see them because I'm not going back to fix

Jiwoo’s eyes snap open at the sound of her girlfriend’s alarm going off, her eyes are bloodshot red and she breathes in with a sigh. Jinsol is snuggled up against her, with her face in Jiwoo’s neck and leg over her stomach.

Jinsol shows no sign of waking up so the smaller taps on her shoulder until she does “Jinsol. Jinsol, wake up.” She repeats a couple of times. 

Believe her when she says that she wants nothing more than for Jinsol to sleep in with her. It’s cold outside these blankets and she likes the warmth that their bodies created together. 

It takes the blonde a minute to get up, sitting up and letting in all that cool air in. Jiwoo wants to so badly pull her back in and tell Jinsol to call in sick. 

Jinsol is holding her face in her hands, like she didn’t want to leave either. Jiwoo is struggling to keep her eyes open and Jinsol finally turns to look at her, they stare at each other in the darkness. Jinsol wants to kiss her like she usually does in the morning but she remembers that they never made up. She didn’t want to annoy her girlfriend anymore than she already was.

“Can I use your shower? It’ll be quick.” Jinsol’s voice is raspy from barely waking up.

“Yeah.” Jiwoo’s voice matching hers “I’ll get you a towel.”

Jinsol stares at her again and Jiwoo is too exhausted to try to figure out what was going on under the darkness. Her girlfriend gets up and heads inside her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Jiwoo hears the shower head turn on, the sound of water hitting her bathtub.

It’s time to get out of bed as painful as it was for Jiwoo to actually do. She tiredly moves to grab her basket of laundry that she never folded, she grabs a towel and one of her hoodies. Jiwoo then walks to her dryer and throws them in there, she wanted Jinsol to have a warm towel when she got out.

She takes it out after a couple of minutes but left the hoodie in longer. Her shower turns off and it was perfect timing. Jiwoo doesn’t knock when she enters and Jinsol pops her head out of the shower curtain, hair slicked back and dangling past her shoulders. Jiwoo hands her the towel and Jinsol thinks she’s melting because it felt so nice wrapped around her.

While Jinsol is changing Jiwoo puts on her shoes and waits for her girlfriend to show up, hoodie in her arm. The older walks in with a kicked puppy look, her hair still wet from trying to dry it with her towel and maybe her eyes were a little glossy. Jiwoo tries to put on the warm hoodie over Jinsol’s head but it was kind of small.

“I’m taking you to work.” Jiwoo says and puts the hood over her hair.

“You’re tired. You don’t have to.” Jinsol mumbles.

“I know you’re still a little drunk, Jinsol. I’m not letting you drive.” Jiwoo takes her hand and looks up “Besides, we still have a talk to discuss.”

Jinsol nervously bites her lip and furrows her eyebrows, she doesn’t think this is going to be a good talk. Her chest tightens in a bad way and she starts to overthink again. She doesn’t like arguing with her girlfriend and is even more worried about how Jiwoo truly felt about their relationship.

Nonetheless, she follows her girlfriend to her car and Jiwoo regrets not starting the car earlier to heat up. They both sit in the car, shivering and the two of them both turn up the heat. Jinsol adjusts her seat heaters.

“Where am I taking you?” Jiwoo puts her seat belt on.

“My company. I’ll be getting ready over there….” Jinsol pulls her hood down.

Does Jinsol already have clothes there? Jiwoo doesn’t question this, it was most likely with how much time Jinsol spent over there. 

Jiwoo starts to drive and no one touches the radio, the volume was high enough for them to make out words but low enough to where Jiwoo could hear her heart beating louder. Her ears start beating at the thought of bringing up the conversation before she decides not to. She’s embarrassed and ashamed even though she’s fully aware that she has every right to be upset.

After seeing how distressed her girlfriend was about their argument, Jiwoo can’t help but feel bad. Jinsol was already having a hard time at work, her odd sleeping hours to constantly having to work under harsh weather. She didn’t need Jiwoo giving her a hard time on top of everything.

“I’m sorry.” Jiwoo is the first to say and she glances at Jinsol, who had been stiff this whole time. “I overreacted.”

Jinsol stares at her and looks down at her lap, playing with her fingers “You have nothing to apologize for...if anything it should be me.” She takes a deep shaky breath “I’m sorry that I made you feel like I-I didn’t want to be with you or ignore you. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel like this. I don’t like to cancel or reschedule either and m-my heart hurts every time I have to call you to say that.”

Jiwoo blinks and blinks again, she swallows and holds the wheel tighter. She doesn’t know why she’s being so emotional right now.

“I’m sorry that you’re stuck dating someone like me.”

Jiwoo parks behind the Blockberry Creative building, it wasn’t a far drive from where she lived. It was one of the main reasons why she applied to her job, it was walking distance from her home. The car is still running and she feels worse, she didn’t like hearing Jinsol feel so down about herself. 

Jiwoo knew that her girlfriend often criticized herself, wasn’t very confident and put herself down a lot. She frowns, unbuckled her seat belt and faces her body towards Jinsol “Baby, don’t say that. I’m grateful that I’m dating someone like you.”

Jinsol isn’t looking at her so Jiwoo puts a hand on Jinsol’s “You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

“Really….?”

Jiwoo cracks a smile as Jinsol rubs their hands together “Positive. You know I love you, right?”

Jinsol finally turns to look at her but still has the same kicked puppy expression that she’s been wearing this whole time “I love you too….I promise I’ll treat you better.” 

Jung Jinsol is seriously too deadly for her own good.

“You’re more than enough right now.” After this sentence leaves Jiwoo’s lips, Jinsol leans over to give her a quick kiss. She missed having Jiwoo like this, only the two of them.

Jinsol puts both hands around her face and Jiwoo leans in more “Do...you...need…” she says in between kisses “....to...leave...already..?” 

The blonde doesn’t look at the time and runs a hand through Jiwoo’s hair softly “They can wait.” The couple were finally reunited after a little over a month, her staff and co workers could wait another ten. “Jiwoo, scoot over.”

Jiwoo reclines her seat back while Jinsol clumsily climbs over. She sits on her girlfriend’s stomach and snuggles into Jiwoo, she didn’t get to enjoy being in Jiwoo’s arms when she was passed out drunk.

The younger runs her finger up and down Jinsol’s back, while also giving her kisses on her cheek. “You’re so cute.” Jiwoo babies her.

Jinsol just shimmies into her, a shy smile on her face as she hides in Jiwoo’s hair. Jinsol loved to baby her friends but the only person who could baby her was Jiwoo. “Your hair is so wet, I’m worried about you getting sick.”

“Are you going to take care of me if I do?”

Jiwoo laughs and wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist “You better not.”

The reunion is short lived by the sound of Jinsol’s phone blowing up. It was mainly Yerim trying to make sure she woke up to the alarm she set for her and telling her that she needs to get her butt in the building.

Jinsol gives her one last kiss “I got to go. I’ll see you soon, for real this time.” She sits up and stares down at Jiwoo “Take care of my car for me.”

“You aren’t going to need it?”

Jinsol shakes her “I’ll be fine without it. Get home safe. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

  
  


-

  
  


Jinsol keeps to her promise and they end up having their date. 

At first, Jiwoo didn’t drive her girlfriend’s car because she was scared of breathing next to it. It didn’t stop Chaewon from asking her to sit in the passenger seat. Jinsol told her she could take it to school if she needed to but Jiwoo was so stressed about taking it anywhere.

But now she had to pick Jinsol up from her house with her girlfriend’s car. 

When she gets there, she parks and waits for Jinsol to come out. It doesn’t take long because Jinsol had been hanging right beside her door for Jiwoo’s message. 

“Can you drive.” Jiwoo immediately says once the blonde opens the door.

“I missed you too, baby.” Jinsol has a crooked smile “What? Too scared?”

Jiwoo unbuckles her seat belt “Yes.” She squeals, she would be responsible for talking to the insurance company if she so much layed a mark on this car. And by the looks of her bank account, she’s struggling.

Jinsol throws her head back with a laugh “You are seriously so precious. Alright, switch seats with me.” She backs out and runs to the driver’s seat, it was really cold. They switch seats and now Jiwoo could relax with ease.

Her girlfriend drove them to the restaurant that they had their first date at. Jiwoo would’ve settled with somewhere that wasn’t so expensive but Jinsol whined to her saying that she deserved to be spoiled and that it was her favorite place to eat.

Jinsol isn’t wearing her normal conservative look, the shades or the face mask gone. She was still wearing her scarf but it was too cold not to wear one. 

The younger likes this version of her girlfriend, more carefree. She doesn’t know why Jinsoul was always so paranoid when they went out but she doesn’t ask.

They have their orders in mind, Jiwoo would just order what she got last time.

“Are you busy in two weeks?” Jinsol asks while taking a sip from her water “It’s Jungeun’s birthday and she’s going to have a small get together at her place. She asked me to invite you.”

Jiwoo breaks out into a smile at the invitation. She knew Jungeun had taken a liking to her and they related a lot to each other being the same age. She was happy that Jungeun considered her as a close friend now.

“I usually work a late shift on Friday but I’m free Saturday nights. Well as long as it doesn’t interfere with my afternoon class I have that day.” Jiwoo leans in and tries to keep her elbows off the table. This place was too fancy to lack basic manners, Jiwoo wasn’t rich and she didn’t want to embarrass herself around all the fancy looking people.

“I think it’s going to start around six. We’re just gonna have dinner and then drink amongst ourselves. Oh my god, please do not let me forget to pick up the cake.” Jinsol gets distracted before rambling.

Her girlfriend was often forgetful, most of the time for small things like her keys or wallet. Late at night when they’re already in bed, Jinsol would suddenly sit up in panic,  _what did I do with my driver’s license?_

“You know I’m going to forget too.” Jiwoo was just as bad, what a perfect duo. 

The waiter comes and drops off their food. Jiwoo isn’t really that hungry so she doesn’t dig in right away. “Do you want to take dessert to go?”

“I think I will literally die if I overeat like I did last time.”

“Yeah but when we get home you’re going to look at my cake and try to eat it.” Jinsol raises an eyebrow playfully.

Jiwoo gives a not so guilty smile and grabs her chopsticks, ignoring her girlfriend. “How was work?” Jinsol gives her a curious look. 

Jiwoo waves a hand nochantley, “Work has been the same but these days it's been going really slow.” It was usually Jinsol that made her time at work more bearable. It’s been a while since they’ve had a meal at the counter together though. She misses when Jinsol would flirt with her while she scanned her items. “And finals are over so I don’t have anything to take up my time.”

Jinsol nods at this, a quick glance at her girlfriend before looking at her food. “I sent Yerim to keep you company last time.”

Yerim had stopped by but wasn’t there for long, the younger looked just as tired as the last time she had seen her. It was odd seeing her so worn out but Yerim still kept a smile on her face. They did some small talk before Yerim left with some vitamin waters.

“She looked tired.”

Jinsol hums “She’s been catching up on sleep these days.”

“You should invite her next time. I promised to treat her to a meal.” Jiwoo knocks her shoe with Jinsol, wanting that physical contact. “Besides, I miss seeing her. You know, outside of work.”

They’ve only hung out around three times and Jungeun, five. Jiwoo was probably closer to Jungeun out of the two but Jiwoo loved having someone who was just as affectionate as her. It was still awkward to show some kind of approval when Jiwoo would squeeze her for a tight hug. Hyejoo and Chaewon would just scowl. But Yerim laughs and throws her arms around her, no questions asked.

“She’d like that. She really likes you.” There’s a small smile on Jinsol’s face “Should we make a stop at Jungeun’s and her’s place next time?”

Jiwoo beams at this, she hasn’t ever visited them before. Jinsol had mentioned that she lived with them at one point but once she earned enough, she moved out. Her girlfriend wanted her own privacy and then joked about Jungeun always nagging.

They spend an hour at the restaurant, laughing and talking most of the time. Jinsol pays again and Jiwoo is seriously bloated. Her stomach hurts because she can never tell how much was too much food so she’d overeat. She regrets absolutely everything.

The drive back to the blonde’s house felt long or maybe Jiwoo was just really tired and wanted to hurry up and lay down. 

“Don’t hug my stomach, please. I will literally explode if you do.” Jinsol retreats her hands, and wears a frown. She just wanted to cuddle and go to sleep.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jiwoo whines “If you hug me, I will fart on you.”

“I’m okay with that!” she huffs.

“Baby, no.”

  
  


-

Jiwoo is absolutely beat.

She’s tired and is so glad that she can spend the rest of her free time in bed. No more classes for the rest of the week and she’s off today. There is nothing greater when these two things line up together.

Well, except if she were being lazy together with Jinsol but they already spent yesterday together. They ordered take out, caught up with each other, started a new show together and lazed around in Jinsol’s bed. 

She doesn’t have anything planned and she just hopes Chaewon doesn’t try to drag her anywhere. Chaewon will every once in a while have a burst of energy after finding a new place to eat at and will drag Jiwoo 

kicking or screaming with her.

Her phone buzzes beside her pillow and she debates on whether or not to look. Because then she’ll feel obligated  **_to_ ** go with her friend, if it was a message from Chaewon.

Okay. Fine.

Oh.

It’s a message from Jinsol. This was kind of out of the blue because she had mentioned earlier that she was going to be really busy today.

**Jindori 💙** :

wyd?

**Me:**

being lazy in bed

why

**Jindori 💙:**

nothing we’re just taking a small break

wanted to see what u were up to 😗

**Me:**

im hiding from my responsibilities today 😇

what about u? 

**Jindori 💙:**

well…

since u get special gf privileges 😌

don’t say anything!! But I’m at the studio rn 

Jiwoo gets up to grab something to drink and she takes her phone with her. At this point Jiwoo doesn’t even know what her girlfriend does and doesn’t ever ask. Jinsol seemed really sensitive talking about work so she doesn’t ever ask for details.

**Me:**

ooooh

doing some top secret stuff 🤔

**Jindori 💙:**

very top secret 😉

can’t say anymore 🤭 or it’ll ruin the surprise 

**Me:**

sounds like some suspicious activities 🤧

….

i miss u

**Jindori 💙:**

Mmm...should I skip out of work 😌 and go

visit my gf later 🧐

tough decisions…

**Me:**

hurry up and come over 😩

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jiwoo has never been more stressed about buying a birthday present in her life. She’s a people person and always knows what that person would like because she pays attention to the little things. So why was this so difficult?

This was Jungeun. And Jungeun was a hard egg to crack.

The girl considered her as a close friend now so now Jiwoo has to absolutely get her a gift she’d like. Jiwoo thinks she has calculated it down to one gift that Jungeun would wear.

She is staring down earrings that she knows the girl would rock. The blonde wore earrings all the time so she thinks Jungeun wouldn’t just give her a polite smile and tuck the box away for it to never be seen again.

Now she’s broke again. Worth it but broke.

When Jiwoo walks into her house Hyejoo is sprawled out on their couch as if it were her house too. The younger doesn’t pick up her head but still knows it’s her “Hey.”

“Hey, you guys going out tonight or staying in?” Jiwoo kicks off her shoes and shrugs off her coat. 

“Chae wants to go out but it’s so cold.” Hyejoo wraps her blanket around her “She’s seriously so crazy but I’m trying to convince her we should just stay in and watch movies.”

Jiwoo makes a face “Why would she want to go out? It’s freezing out there.” She walks closer to the living room and sets the small bag on the counter as she passes by. She’d bring it in her room to wrap later on.

The taller rolls her eyes “She just wants to take pictures but it’s so windy. The pictures aren’t gonna come out great at all, anyway what’s in the bag?” She nods her head in the direction of the counter.

Jiwoo reluctantly goes back and grabs the bag, pulling out the small box to show her friend “I got invited to a birthday gathering so I went out and bought the present.” she hands her the box.

Hyejoo sits up and makes room for her to take a seat “This looks expensive.” The gift was cute. It wasn’t her style but it was still pretty.

“It wasn’t expensive but just know I’m going to be eating sleep the next couple of days.” Jiwoo grabs some of her blanket to pull over her lap, still cold from being outside.

“Go bum off your girlfriend. If she isn’t going to feed you, break up with her.” Hyejoo hands it back to her “Who’s birthday is coming up and why wasn’t I invited.”

The older shakes her hands “It’s not someone you know. One of Jinsol’s friends.” 

Hyejoo nods her head, she kind of lost interest in getting to know Jiwoo’s girlfriend. Their schedules never matched up and to her knowledge the only reason why they met was because of Jiwoo’s random hours too. Honest to God, she doesn’t understand how they make their relationship work because knowing Jiwoo, the girl sleeps most of her days if she isn’t at school or work.

But Jiwoo seems happier these days so she’ll just mind her own business.

They hear footsteps coming from across the room and Chaewon walks in “Are you ready?”

Hyejoo groans and tries to hide under the blanket “It’s so cold. Let’s just stay in.”

“But I did my makeup.”

She brings the blanket down to look at her smaller girlfriend. Chaewon did try hard today. Her girlfriend didn’t normally wear makeup because they were always indoors so Chaewon really did put in the effort today.“And you look pretty but _Chae_ , it’s _freez_ _in_ _g_.”

Chaewon’s face falls and it makes Hyejoo frown “Alright fine, but only for a couple of minutes.” And her face breaks out into a smug smile knowing Hyejoo would crack.

The smaller of the two stretches her hand out for Hyejoo to take and Jiwoo takes this as a sign to escape into her room. She doesn’t forget to take the earrings with her and says goodbye to them.

Today was extremely exhausting for her. She had a late shift but had to set an alarm so she’d wake up to go searching for a gift. 

After four long hours of trying to beat the lunch rush and then Valentine’s Day sales, she was finally successful with bringing something home.

Jiwoo closes her eyes and stretches her body out. Thirty minutes, she just needs thirty minutes to close her eyes. 

It feels like only ten minutes have gone by when she hears the couple come back in. Hyejoo’s voice was whiny as she complained about it being too cold. Then she could hear a faint hum come from her best friend.

Another five when she hears Hyejoo yelling in excitement and it startled Jiwoo in her bed. The younger was never this excited around her so she sits up from her bed and makes her way over.

Hyejoo is clutching her phone in her hand, a smile all the way to her eyes before shoving it in front of Chaewon’s face.

“What is going on out here?”

Hyejoo waves her phone around in her direction “Odd Eye Circle is having a comeback! They just released a surprise teaser.”

Odd Eye what?

“Choerry looks so good in her picture.” Hyejoo was rambling at this point and Jiwoo literally cannot believe her eyes. This was not the same girl that has been moping around her house.

She exchanges looks with Chaewon, who doesn’t look bothered in the slightest. She was used to this already.

Jiwoo slowly starts to creep back into her room, she already goes through a lot with Chaewon with anything ⅓ related. She doesn’t think she can handle an excited Hyejoo too.

She texts Jinsol back and then puts her phone to charge. Jiwoo might just fall asleep forever this time even if it was too late in the day to take a long nap.

  
  
  
  
  


She wakes up later than she thought and she knows she is going to regret it when she tries to go to sleep tonight. Nothing like good old melatonin can’t fix.

Jiwoo is hungry now and she can smell the chicken that she knows that her friends had ordered. She grabs her phone and rubs her eye on her way out.

When she groggily makes her way into the living room, Hyejoo is the only one there. She was standing with her elbows on the island, chicken in one hand and her phone in her other.

If anything, it’s the taller’s phone screen that catches her attention but she’s too sleepy to even process it. Hyejoo was scrolling through her timeline on social media and she stopped on a picture of Yerim.

“Oh wow, she looks great.” Jiwoo looks away and starts digging in the chicken box. 

Yerim was only showing her side profile, wore a black turtleneck and a gray background but what really popped out was her new hair color. Her hair was a mixture of purple then blue towards her ends. She looked absolutely beautiful.

“Right?” Hyejoo smiles to herself and then swipes right to the next picture. She has been non stop looking at the new teasers and was feeling all giddy.

It still hasn’t sunk in for Jiwoo on why Hyejoo was looking at a picture of Yerim or how she knows her. She wasn’t aware that they both knew the girl and it definitely doesn’t hit her when she swipes to look at a picture of Jungeun.

“Jungeun’s hair looks so good, can’t believe she dyed it back to brown.”

Hyejoo’s eyes just about pop out of head and she looks bewildered “Oh my god, you know their names?” Oh she was so going to brag about this to Chaewon later, goodbye ⅓ looks like Odd Eye Circle just stole their fan.

Jiwoo nods and takes a bite out of her chicken leg, it was so crunchy and it made her mouth water when she bit into it. She’s going to need a drink with this. “Yeah, they’re my friends too.”

Too?  _Too_ .

Hyejoo laughs “Yeah and Choerry’s my girlfriend.”

Jiwoo furrows her eyebrows not knowing what she’s talking about. She always hears the girl talking about someone named Choerry but she didn’t know what in the world she was saying.

“Who’s Choerry?”

Hyejoo makes a face and now she is confusing herself. Were they even talking about the same people? She swipes back to Choerry’s picture and points to her screen.

“You mean….Yerim?” What is going on.

“I mean yeah but like Choerry.” She points to her screen. This doesn’t answer anything to why she’s confused. She knows her name is Yerim but doesn’t know her stage name? And she knows Jungeun’s name. 

Hyejoo slowly talks and Jiwoo doesn’t know if she should be offended by the girl talking to her like she was stupid “Choerry….” she swipes to the next picture “...Kim Lip…”

“That’s Jungeun.”

Hyejoo sets her phone down and rubs her hand down her face “Jiwoo, how do you their names but not their stag-“

“They’re my friends.” The older sets her chicken down and walks towards their refrigerator to grab some soda. She doesn’t know why it’s not going through Hyejoo’s head that they have the same friends.

Hyejoo blinks before deciding that Jiwoo was playing a joke on her. Chaewon must’ve put her up to this “Ha. Ha.” Hyejoo fakes a laugh and rolls her eyes playfully.

“What do you mean? I’m being serious.” 

Hyejoo gives her a look like she still doesn’t believe her “Fine, give me a second.” Jiwoo huffs because she was getting a little frustrated, what was so hard about this? She grabs her phone and looks through her photos, trying to find a picture that she took together with them.

She finds one of the last time they went to a BBQ, it was further back in her pictures because she hasn’t seen them in forever. They’ve been really busy this month and Jiwoo missed them.

She holds her phone to the younger’s face and Hyejoo has to do a double take because  _what the hell_ . She grabs her phone and zooms into their faces “How do you know them!?” She shrieks.

This can’t be real. She’s known Jiwoo for a while now, how did she not know that she knew her favorite idols. 

Jiwoo is kind of taken aback by her outburst, Hyejoo looks like she’s about to pass out “They’re my girlfriend’s friends.” 

“Oh my god, and you call them by their real names?! You call them as Yerim and Jungeun?!” Uh, yeah? Alright this was getting weird “And they know your name too?!” Jiwoo nods her head and she gives her a look, what is going on “You said they’re your girlfriend’s friends?!”

“Yeah, my girlfriend introduced me to them…”

“Your girlfriend?”

“My girlfriend...”

“Alright who’s your girlfriend again and when can I be friends with her?” 

Oh yeah, they’ve never met before. Now she feels bad, she considers Hyejoo and Chaewon her closest friends. Okay well Chaewon was her best friend and by default that includes Hyejoo. 

“Do you want to see a picture of her?” She takes her phone out of Hyejoo’s death grip and goes to a different folder, the one she keeps her couple pictures with Jinsol “Hopefully we can try to plan another day out and do a double date or something.”

She tries to find a picture that makes her girlfriend look flattering because she wouldn’t do her Jinsol like that. Jiwoo finds one that she thinks looks cute, both her and Jinsol were smiling and cheeks were pressed closed together.

“Jinsoul?!”

Jiwoo grins and holds her phone close to her face “Isn’t she cute?”

“Jinsoul?! You’re dating Jinsoul!? When did this happen?!” Hyejoo looks like she just about lost her soul and this makes Jiwoo even more concerned because this whole conversation has been random.

“YOU’RE DATING JINSOUL? Jinsoul. Odd Eye Circle Jinsoul?”

“Odd Eye- what?” Jiwoo is so confused and this was giving her a headache because she doesn’t think they’ve ever been on the same page this whole time.

Hyejoo grabs her phone and unlocks it, the screen immediately showing the pictures she was looking at earlier. She swipes again to another teaser picture and it was of a blonde girl. Jiwoo’s blonde girl.

“You’re dating  _that_ ?” Oh wow, Jinsol looked soooo good. What was this? Wait, how did Hyejoo see this? 

Still. “Isn’t she pretty?” Jiwoo smiles despite Hyejoo going through a crisis. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating an idol!” Huh? “An Odd Eye Circle member at that, oh my god.” 

Now it’s Jiwoo’s turn to be taken aback, what was she talking about? “My girlfriend is a…. what?”

Hyejoo doesn’t ever answer her, instead losing her mind and runs off to Chaewon’s room “Chae! You are so evil! Why didn’t you ever tell me that Jiwoo is dating Jinsoul?!” Then there’s a reply that Jiwoo could hardly hear come from Chaewon,  _I told you her name is Jinsol_ .

Now Jiwoo is left looking at Hyejoo’s phone alone. Jinsol had her head tilted to the side, hand covering half her face as she looked down in her own black turtleneck. She slides the picture down and is shocked to see all the comments at the bottom. 

Thousands of comments talking about how good their pictures looked and how they couldn’t wait for the new album.

Wait a second.

Album.

Teaser pictures.

Comeback.

MY GIRLFRIEND IS A WHAT?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cat is out of the bag now take it and run!
> 
> next chapter is jinsoul pov :)
> 
> twitter: @im_yeojin_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably most likely not going to update this unless i'm drunk 
> 
> consistent updates will not be a thing  
> twitter: @im_yeojin_


End file.
